


Do You Love Me?

by Jjjjjlllll248



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Lack of Communication, Light Bondage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-binary character, POV Third Person, Riding, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjjjjlllll248/pseuds/Jjjjjlllll248
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru have been dancing around each other's feelings for a long time now. Bokuto Koutarou spills coffee on Akaashi Keiji and falls in love at first sight. And Kuroo Tetsurou is absolutely smitten with his longtime boyfriend, Kozume Kenma. </p>
<p>A story in which Kuroo decides to meddle in his friends' affairs, Bokuto tries to court Akaashi, and Iwaizumi and Oikawa have communication problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so please give me feedback! I hope you guys enjoy it!

He arches his back as Iwaizumi thrust in, mewling in pleasure as he hit his sweet spot over and over again. He held onto his hips with a vice grip as he plunged in, holding so hard that he would surely leave bruises. But Oikawa was okay with that because it showed that he was his, even if they weren’t really together. And, he wanted to be his _so badly_.

Iwaizumi grunted above him, thrusting in deeper, harder, as he got closer to the precipice. He, too, was getting close. And when Iwaizumi started chanting his name, as if in worship, Oikawa was sent over the edge, whimpering Iwaizumi’s name as he came. Moments later, with Oikawa clenching down on him, he followed.

After pulling out gently and disposing of the condom, Iwaizumi flopped down beside him on the bed. He curled an arm around Oikawa’s waist before pulling him to his chest. He felt the rise of his chest slow into even breaths, telling him that he had fallen asleep. They remained like that, cuddled together as if they were a couple. _But we’re not a couple_ , Oikawa thinks to himself.

He sighs and closes his eyes, ready for sleep to take him and thinks before he slips into unconsciousness, _I’ll enjoy it while I can_.

* * *

The next morning, Iwaizumi wakes up alone. He remembers falling asleep with Oikawa in his arms, his back pressed flush against his chest. Before he lingers too long on his dashed hopes of waking up to him in the morning, he gets up and gets ready to go meet Kuroo and Bokuto at the coffee shop on campus.

* * *

“Yo, Bo!” Kuroo yells, his smile looking even more sinister and mischevious as he spots his partner-in-crime come into the coffee shop.

“Hey, hey, hey! Kuroooooo!” Bokuto skips to where he and Iwaizumi are standing and lifts Kuroo up in a huge bear hug. He smiles his big, dopey smile and says, “Dude, it’s been so long!”

“I know!” Kuroo responds with just as much enthusiasm.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and says, “You just saw each other last night.”

Bokuto turns his attention to Iwaizumi and grins, “Aw, Iwa, do you want a hug, too?”

Iwaizumi glares at him, daring him to try. Bokuto’s grin doesn’t falter as he turns back to Kuroo and says, “Dude, there’s a toga party tonight!”

Kuroo smirks and waggles his eyebrows at Iwaizumi as he says, “I know. I can’t wait to get Kenma dressed up as a Greek goddess.”

Bokuto guffaws and gives him a high-five before launching into an explanation of what he is going to wear. Iwaizumi zones out, preferring to look around instead of listening to Bokuto’s long and drawn-out explanation of tying a sheet around his body. As he scans the room, he notices a familiar face in the back corner with two other people. One is a man with strange silver hair and a mole below his left eye whose smile lights up his whole face. Iwaizumi recognizes him as Sugawara Koushi, Daichi’s boyfriend. The other is a man Iwaizumi doesn’t recognize; he is a very pretty man with black hair and hooded eyes who is wearing a loose black t-shirt dress. _He’s almost as pretty as Oikawa_ , he thinks before resting his eyes on the man who initially caught his attention. He’s wearing one of his genuine smiles as he talks to the two other men, causing a familiar feeling to resound in Iwaizumi’s belly. _I’ve only ever seen him smile like that around me_.

He is pulled out of his reverie by Kuroo who asks, “Are you coming with us tonight, Iwa?”

Iwaizumi looks at him. He is smirking, as if he knows who is here and how Iwaizumi feels about that particular someone. Iwaizumi just nods to which Bokuto exclaims loudly in excitement, “Yay! We’re gonna have so much fun tonight!”

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Kuroo’s smirk grow wider as his eyes are drawn back towards Oikawa. He calms his desire to punch it off his face.

* * *

 As usual, Bokuto was excited. He was always excited to go to a party. Parties allowed him to get drunk with his best friends and have casual sex with pretty men and women. What more could a guy ask for?

He thinks about who he is going to try to sleep with tonight as he follows Kuroo and Iwaizumi to an empty table. However, he is immediately pulled from his thoughts when he bumps into another person, causing him to spill his coffee all down their dress.

“Shit! Oh, no! I’m so sorry!” He exclaims loudly as he runs to get napkins from the front counter. He begins patting at the coffee on the person’s dress before he realizes that they are trying to get his attention.

“Please, stop. It’s okay,” a calm voice above him says. Bokuto stops his attempts to clean up his mess to look up and forgets how to breathe. The man he spilled on is gorgeous with short raven black hair, hooded eyes and pale skin. The fact that he is wearing a short dress causes Bokuto’s head to swim. _Holy shit, that’s hot_ , he thinks to himself as the man looks at him as if he were an idiot. Then, Bokuto realizes that he is staring.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” he exclaims again.

“It’s okay, really. This is what washing machines are for,” he replies calmly. His eyes widen just a bit when Bokuto laughs at what he thought was a joke.

“You’re funny!” Bokuto says with a big smile. When he sees a faint blush crawl up the man’s face, he says, “And pretty, too!”

His blush only deepens and he looks down shyly, as if he wasn’t used to getting compliments. _OH. MY. GOD. He’s an angel!_ Bokuto thinks to himself. Then he thrusts his hand out and introduces himself. “I’m Bokuto Koutarou, by the way!”

The man shakes his hand softly and says, “Akaashi Keiji.”

“Nice to meet you, Akaashi!”

* * *

Kuroo and Iwaizumi watch the exchange between Bokuto and the pretty, black-haired man as they sit at their table. Kuroo recognizes Bokuto’s look of infatuation when he finally gets a look at the man’s face. He chuckles to himself, _that’s the look I get every time I look at Kenma_.

Movement to their right catches his attention when he sees Oikawa and Suga walking towards them. He knows that Iwaizumi saw them, too, when his eyes become trained on the former.

Kuroo smirks and leans in so as to whisper into his ear quietly, “What’s got you so tense, Iwa-chan?”

At the use of Oikawa’s pet name for him, Iwaizumi turns to glare at him, causing Kuroo’s smirk to widen. He feels a deep satisfaction whenever he riles the usually stoic man up, which is incredibly easy where Oikawa is concerned.

“Iwa-chan~” Oikawa sings in greeting as he and Suga walk up to their table.

“Hey, guys!” Suga beams at them.

“Yo, what a coincidence to run into you, Oikawa,” Kuroo says teasingly. “Isn’t this just a crazy turn of events, Iwaizumi?”

Iwaizumi continues to glare at him, his eyes promising retribution. “Yes,” he says tersely.

“And, Suga, you’re looking as pretty as always,” Kuroo says, giving him his most greasy grin.

Suga just smiles wider, his eyes crinkling up at the corners, and says, “Don’t let Daichi catch you saying that. He gets jealous really easily.”

“Noted,” Kuroo responds with a little nod. _I'll remember that for the next time I see him_ , he thinks before he is pulled out of his thoughts when Suga turns to Oikawa and says, “Well, thanks for meeting up with me, but I gotta go. I promised to meet Daichi for lunch.”

Oikawa nods in understanding and after saying goodbye, he sits down next to Iwaizumi and asks him, “Why didn’t you come say hi to me? I know you saw me over there.”

Iwaizumi looks at him blankly and says, “Because you were in the middle of a conversation. And it’s not like I didn’t just see you last night.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows raise when he sees a blush color Oikawa’s cheeks at Iwaizumi’s words. “Ohohoho. What happened last night?” he asks. _Not like I don’t already know_ , he thinks to himself.

Iwaizumi blushes and says gruffly, “Nothing.”

Kuroo stares at his friends. They’ve been friends just as long as he and Kenma have yet they don’t seem to be able to communicate with each other as easily. _More like they refuse to_. He knows that they’ve been dancing around the issue for months, maybe even years, both trying their hardest not to let their feelings through. As they look in opposite directions, both trying to avoid the other’s gaze, Kuroo decides that he is going to do something about it. He’s going to finally get them together.

* * *

“Dudes! Did you see that guy?! His names Akaashi Keiji and he was so pretty and he’s going to meet me at the party tonight!” Bokuto exclaimed without taking a breath. He looked from Kuroo to Iwaizumi to Oikawa, thoroughly overjoyed and hoping that they share his excitement.

Kuroo clapped him on the shoulder when he sat down next to him and said, “Good for you, Bo!” Bokuto beamed with pride at his recognition.

“What party are you talking about?” Oikawa asks.

“There’s a toga party at one of the frat houses tonight,” Kuroo answers, though instead of looking at Oikawa, he’s looking at Iwaizumi. “I’m surprised Iwaizumi didn’t tell you.”

Oikawa feels something unsettling in his gut but he turns a curious gaze to Iwaizumi who is obstinately avoiding his gaze. “Why didn’t you tell me, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi sighs. Oikawa feels his heart clench. _He probably doesn’t want me there_ , Oikawa thinks as he tries to keep the hurt out of his face. Finally, Iwaizumi looks at him and says, “Because I always end up having to take care of you when you drink.”

* * *

When Oikawa answers, he has a fake smile plastered on his face and he says in his sickly sweet voice, “You’re not my mom, Iwa-chan. You don’t have to take care of me.”

Iwaizumi is torn between anger and guilt; anger because Oikawa is covering up how he feels and guilt because he hurt Oikawa’s feelings. “I know I’m not your mom, Asskawa. That doesn’t mean I’m not gonna get you out of trouble when you’re drunk off your ass.” Iwaizumi answers, staring Oikawa down to see if he’ll believe him or not. He sees Oikawa’s eyes just barely widen; Iwaizumi knew that only he picked up on it because only he can read Oikawa that well.

Oikawa covers up his surprise by saying with a coy voice, “I never get into trouble that I don’t want to get into.”

Iwaizumi clenches his jaw and asks, “What if someone tries to take advantage of you? You’re such a dumbass when you’re drunk, you’d be hopeless.” He sees Kuroo’s signature smirk return to his face but he ignores it and continues in a huskier voice, “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Oikawa’s cheeks flare up in a blush. “I didn’t know Iwa-chan cared so much,” he says quietly, his head bent down bashfully.

Iwaizumi glares at him before yanking his head up by his chin to make him look at him and says, “Of course I care, dumbass.” Oikawa’s face flushes redder and Iwaizumi feels a blush crawling up his cheeks as they stare at each other.

The moment is ruined, however, when Kuroo says, “Aww, how cute! The princess and his knight in shining armor.”

Bokuto giggles at Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s red faces before hopping up and shouting, “All right, guys! I will see you tonight!” He gets up to leave and is shortly followed by Kuroo who winks at Oikawa and Iwaizumi before turning and leaving.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi are left by themselves, both blushing at Kuroo’s insinuation. They leave not long after, promising to meet each other at the party.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!

When Iwaizumi arrived, the party was already in full swing. When he got through the crowd of frat guys at the door, he immediately went in search of his friends. After poking his head into the kitchen, game room and living room, he finally found them on the back patio. It was relatively empty and quiet since the booze and music was inside. Kuroo sat in a rocking chair with his boyfriend on his lap, playing with his hair. Kenma was playing on his phone, as per usual. On his dyed blonde hair sat a little crown made of ivy, one that Kuroo likely put there. Bokuto stood in front of them, leaning on the patio railing, laughing loudly at something that Kuroo said. Oikawa sat in the patio swing with Akaashi, the two having a conversation of their own. All of them were wrapped in togas, like Iwaizumi.

Kuroo noticed him walking toward the group first. “Yo, Iwa,” he said, almost pleasantly. His better attitude could be attributed to Kenma, who acted as a calming force to the usually vexing guy. Unlike everyone else, Kenma didn’t look up to see him. Instead, he continued to play on his phone. Iwaizumi didn’t take it as a snub; that’s just how Kenma was.

“Iwaizumi!” Bokuto shouted his name, running to give him a bear hug. If he wasn’t just as muscular as the other, Iwaizumi likely would have been crushed. “Come meet Akaashi!” He pulled Iwaizumi along by his arm, as if he couldn’t wait to introduce the two of them.

They stopped in front of the swing. “Iwaizumi, this is Akaashi!” He said loudly, motioning at the pretty man.

Akaashi nodded his head in greeting and said, “Nice to meet you, Iwaizumi-san.”

“Nice to meet y--,” he began but was interrupted by Bokuto asking, “Isn’t he pretty?!”

Akaashi lowered his head bashfully but not before Iwaizumi saw a blush crawl up his cheeks. He smiled and said, “Yes, he is.”

“I knowwwww!” Bokuto exclaimed, obviously having a difficult time coming to terms with the fact that Akaashi was so good-looking.

Iwaizumi then turned his attention to Oikawa, who was looking at him. If Iwaizumi had been anyone else, he wouldn’t have noticed the jealously that flared in Oikawa’s eyes at the fact that Iwaizumi called Akaashi pretty. He chuckled to himself, _he can’t stand having competition_.

Behind him, he heard the rocking chair creak as Kuroo stood him and Kenma up. He said, “Well, we’re going to leave you two lovebirds alone and go get some drinks.”

Bokuto yelled in excitement and started pulling Akaashi along after him. “Please calm down, Bokuto-san,” he heard Akaashi mutter before they disappeared back into the house.

“You two behave now,” Kuroo said with a slimy smile and wink before placing a hand on the small of Kenma’s back and leading him into the house after Bokuto and Akaashi.

He took Akaashi’s place next to Oikawa on the swing. He felt Oikawa looking at him and could see a playful smile on his face out of the corner of his eye. Then Oikawa asked coyly, “Aren’t you going to say I look pretty, too, Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi saw how much his answer meant to him, even if he was disguising it with his smile.

“Shut up, dumbass,” Iwaizumi said instead, willing his cheeks not to heat up.

“Iwa-chan is so rude!” Oikawa whined, pouting. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but think that he was cute when he pouted.

He chuckled, causing an indignant, “Hmph!” to be thrown his way. Then, in a moment of courage, he threw an arm around Oikawa’s shoulders and pulled him close to whisper in his ear, “You look beautiful, Tooru.”

He felt Oikawa shiver at the use of his given name and knew without looking that he was blushing violently. For someone who teases others so much, Oikawa could be easily embarrassed. He smiled in satisfaction when Oikawa leaned his head on his shoulder.

“You’re such a sap, Iwa-chan,” he whispered almost inaudibly. Iwaizumi chuckled and pressed his face in Oikawa’s curls, breathing him in and feeling a sense of contentment at their comfortable proximity.

* * *

In the kitchen where the beer and liquor is, Bokuto is watching in awe as Akaashi makes drinks for the two of them. Akaashi feels his face heat up at Bokuto’s appreciation of his skill.

“Where’d you learn to do that?!” Bokuto asks, genuine curiosity in his voice.

Akaashi smiles, “I work at a bar.”

Bokuto’s eyes widen and he exclaims, “Really?! That’s so cool! You gotta tell me where you work so I can visit you!”

Akaashi’s blush deepens but he nods with a small smile, which seems to satisfy Bokuto, who is bouncing up and down with joy as he says, “Thank you!” with a broad smile.

Akaashi feels butterflies swarming in his stomach at how happy that seems to make him. _He’s so easy to please_ , he thinks to himself with a smile before finishing with their drinks and handing Bokuto’s to him. “Thanks!” he says before inching an arm around his waist, looking down at Akaashi shyly, as if asking if it was okay.

Akaashi smiles and steps a little closer, so that Bokuto’s arm slips all the way around his waist. Bokuto’s eyes widen and he blushes, before pulling Akaashi a little bit closer. He leads them out of the kitchen, exclaiming that he is going to introduce Akaashi to all of his friends, blushing the whole way. Akaashi smiles. _How cute_.

* * *

Kuroo settles down on a chair in the living room, pulling Kenma into his lap. He sips on his beer and plays with Kenma’s hair as Kenma continues to play a game on his phone. He looks around the room, searching for familiar faces. He sees Suga and Daichi through the throng of people dancing in the middle of the floor in the opposite corner. They are in their own little world; Daichi is whispering things to Suga, who is sitting on his lap and is giggling and blushing. On the dance floor he sees Asahi and Noya. Noya is grinding on Asahi as if his life depends on it, laughing hysterically, while Asahi is blushing and looks like he might pass out from embarrassment. Kuroo chuckles to himself. _What a softie_.

He purposefully left Iwaizumi and Oikawa on the practically empty patio by themselves. It was a perfect situation, too, because Oikawa was obviously jealous of Akaashi and he knew that Iwaizumi knew it, too. He knew that Iwaizumi wouldn’t let Oikawa think that he could possibly be second-best to anyone, no matter what. He was just as enamored with Oikawa as Kuroo was with Kenma. The only differences was that Kuroo was very open about it.

Kuroo was pulled out of his reverie by Kenma, who stirred on his lap. He found him staring up at him, his cat-like eyes boring into him, trying to gouge what he was thinking about.

“What?” Kuroo asks, carding his fingers through Kenma’s hair, smiling to himself as he remembers what their friends in high school used to call him. _Pudding head_.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Kenma says quietly, his voice giving away no emotion. His eyes, however, show Kuroo that he truly doesn’t approve of his meddling.

“Why not?” Kuroo asks with a shrug. “You know that they need to work out their issues.”

“I know,” Kenma agrees. “But they need to work through their problems on their own.”

Kuroo sighs. “I know that, babe, but they needed a push. You know that they’re both too stubborn to address the situation.” He kisses Kenma’s cheek, feeling a stir in his abdomen when Kenma blushes slightly. “I promise I won’t give them anymore pushes, okay?”

* * *

Kenma sighs in resignation and nods. He knew that Kuroo would meddle in their friends’ business no matter what he said. But his train of thought was lost as he felt Kuroo’s hand creeping up his thigh until it was underneath his toga. His face heated up when it came to rest on his inner thigh, mere inches away from his underwear. He felt Kuroo’s face nuzzle into his neck, inhaling his scent, before placing a kiss just behind his ear.

When he visibly shivered, he felt Kuroo smirk into his skin before placing more kisses along his neck. He gasped when Kuroo bit down on the sensitive skin where his neck met his shoulder, eliciting a chuckle out of him. He whispered huskily in his ear, “You’re so sensitive.”

Kenma grabbed the hand that was on his thigh before it could touch his hardening length. He looked at Kuroo, who was confused and a little crestfallen. He blushed at the words coming out of his mouth when he said, “Take me home, Kuroo.”

Kuroo’s face perked back up into a devious smirk, his eyes telling Kenma just what he wanted to do to him. Kenma blushed before typing out a text to Bokuto and Oikawa. “We left. See you tomorrow.” Kuroo picked them up off the chair and placed a hand on his back as he led them out of the house to their apartment.

* * *

When Bokuto looks down at his phone, his whole body slumps in disappointment. A little frown appears on his face, clearing away his usually happy appearance.

Akaashi is stunned. He was just bouncing around a few moments ago, happily introducing Akaashi to all of his friends and even some people he had never met before. Normally Akaashi would hate that sort of attention but with Bokuto’s arm around his waist, he felt perfectly at ease.

“Is everything all right, Bokuto-san?” he asks gently, not wanting to upset Bokuto further.

Bokuto jumps, as if he had forgotten that Akaashi was there. He tries for a smile, though it comes out like a grimace, and says, “Of course.”

Akaashi sighs, not believing his answer, and asks, “Did I do something to upset you?”

Bokuto’s eyes widen and he hurriedly starts shaking his head and saying, “No, no, oh god, no!”

“Then why are you upset?”

Bokuto smiles sheepishly and scratches the back of his head as he says, “Well…Kuroo left with Kenma.” His smile fades and he continues quietly, “I was really hoping that we would get to hang out tonight like we used to.”

Akaashi feels himself relax and he smiles. He touches Bokuto’s arm and says gently, “That means that we’ll get more time together. Just the two of us.”

Bokuto’s face lights back up, obviously thrilled at the idea. “Akaashi! Of course!” He pulls Akaashi into a bone-crushing hug and says excitedly, “We’re gonna have so much fun tonight!”

* * *

Oikawa’s knees are on either side of Iwaizumi’s hips, straddling him on the patio swing. It is swaying slightly with their movements, but not so much that they would have to stop to relocate. Iwaizumi’s hands are resting on his hips, but as their kiss becomes deeper, wetter, his grip steadily gets stronger.

They are both breathing hard, but neither break the kiss. It’s been so long since they made out like this. Usually they seem to go straight to the fucking but now Iwaizumi is taking his time as he licks into Oikawa’s mouth, exploring it, as if he hasn’t done this a thousand times before.

Oikawa’s breath hitches in his throat when Iwaizumi moves his lips to his neck, biting, sucking, licking at the sensitive skin. Oikawa moans when he moves his hands down to his ass, kneading it. His arms tighten around Iwaizumi’s neck, pulling his mouth back to his. He sucks Iwaizumi’s tongue into his mouth, eliciting a groan from the man beneath him.

They continue to kiss until finally, the need for air becomes too great. Oikawa rests his forehead against Iwaizumi’s as they both catch their breath. Iwaizumi’s hands are resting on his ass now. When Oikawa leans into his ear and whispers, “I want you inside me,” Iwaizumi’s breath catches in his throat and his hands tighten.

He curses and says, “You’re gonna be the death of me, Asskawa.” Oikawa giggles in response, though he feels a blush creep up his cheeks.

They get up to leave, both knowing what is going to happen. As they walk through the house, Oikawa reaches down to take Iwaizumi’s hand before he realizes what he is doing. He immediately tries to take it back but is stopped when Iwaizumi squeezes his hand. He looks up at Oikawa and says, “If you wanted to hold my hand, all you had to do was ask, dumbass.”

Oikawa blushes and he smiles. “I always want to hold your hand, Iwa-chan.”

He sees Iwaizumi blush out of the corner of his eye. When he squeezes his hand again, Oikawa asks silently, _do you love me_?

* * *

After Bokuto walks Akaashi to his apartment, he gives him a peck on the cheek. Akaashi blushes and smiles, making Bokuto’s heart beat faster He immediately blurts out, “Wanna go on a date with me?” When he realizes what he said, he slaps a hand to his mouth and blushes, causing Akaashi to laugh. Bokuto swears he can feel Cupid’s arrow pierce him through the heart at the sight.

“I’d love to,” Akaashi answers.

Bokuto punches his right hand into the air and makes a noise of glee before gathering Akaashi up in one of his bear hugs. When he puts him back down, his face is even redder than before but he looks pleased. “Great! I’ll call you!”

Akaashi nods before leaning in to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto feels his face heat up before he yells out, “Goodnight, Akaashi!” Akaashi gives him a small wave before disappearing into his apartment. When he does, Bokuto immediately punches the air with both fists and jumps up and down, elated at the turn of events. He skips the whole way back to his apartment, imagining all the things they could do on their first date.

When he arrives at the apartment he shares with Kuroo and Kenma, he wrinkles his nose at the smell. It reeks of sex, which lets Bokuto know why they left the party so early. He finds them on the couch, curled up together. Kuroo is asleep and Kenma is playing his DS as he lays in Kuroo’s arms.

“Hello, Koutarou,” he says in greeting when he notices Bokuto walk in. “How was the party?”

“Kenma! Oh my god, you won’t belie--.” He is cut short by Kenma raising an index finger to his lips, indicating that Bokuto should be quiet, so as not to wake Kuroo up.

“Oh, sorry,” Bokuto says sheepishly. He continues quietly, “Me and Akaashi had so much fun. I asked him out!”

Kenma gives him a small smile and says, “Good for you, Koutarou. I’m happy that you two got along so well.”

Bokuto beams at him, not used to seeing Kenma with any sort of emotions. “Thanks, Kenma!” He jumps up then and says, “Well, I’m going to sleep. See you in the morning!” With that, he leaves, ruffling Kenma’s hair as he goes past him to his room.

He flops down on his bed without changing, too content to worry about it. His last thought before sleep overtakes him is of Akaashi and how pretty he is when he smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will only be a couple of more chapters. But enjoy this one! I hope to get some comments from you guys!

“You promised me you wouldn’t mess with their relationship anymore, Kuroo,” Kenma says, his face blank but his eyes stern.

“I know, babe, and I’m sorry,” Kuroo says as he bats his eyelashes innocently. He loses all hints of innocence, though, when he smiles deviously and says, “Since I broke my promise, I guess that means you’re going to have to punish me.”

Kenma stares at him blankly and says bluntly, “No.”

Kuroo doesn’t give up though. “Aw, c’mon, babe, won’t you at least give me a spanking?” At the slight coloring of Kenma’s cheeks at his suggestion, Kuroo feels a deep sense of satisfaction. He pulls Kenma to his chest and nuzzles his face in his hair, inhaling deeply. “If they could have what we have, wouldn’t you want to help them?”

Kenma leans back to look up at him. His eyes bore through Kuroo, like they always have, seeing straight through him. He sighs and after nuzzling back into Kuroo’s chest, he says, “You know you only did it to mess with them.”

Kuroo smiles. _He knows me so well_.

* * *

Iwaizumi was going to kill Kuroo. He had told him that he was meeting the person he had a crush on. Iwaizumi had thought that he would find Oikawa sitting across from him at the coffee shop. But instead of looking at chocolate brown eyes, he is looking at unfamiliar black ones. The girl across from him is someone he vaguely remembers talking to in one of his classes that he shared with Kuroo. _I’m going to kill him_.

Iwaizumi is polite but tries to get through the sham of a date as quickly as possible. Not quickly enough, however. Iwaizumi sees Oikawa walk into the coffee shop with Suga and Daichi. He stops listening to whatever the girl was now talking about in favor of trying to figure out how to explain this to the man who had shared his bed a couple of nights ago. Even from here, he can still see the hickies he left on Oikawa’s neck; he is wearing them openly, with pride.

_I bet the marks I left on the inside of his thighs are still there, too_ , he thinks before he can stop himself. He calms the blush that is threatening to creep up his cheeks by reminding himself of how mad he was at Kuroo at the moment.

When he finally gets the check and pays it, he and the girl get up to leave. Not before Daichi spots him. “Hey, Iwaizumi,” he says with a pleasant smile on his face, waving slightly to his roommate. Suga and Oikawa turn his way, Suga’s face instantly morphing into a beaming smile. Oikawa’s eyes widen at the sight of him and when he takes in the fact that Iwaizumi was there with a woman, they narrow slightly. He quickly shifts his expression to one of pleasantly surprised, but Iwaizumi caught the look of hurt in his eyes, the anger, the look of inadequacy he so often seemed to get around Iwaizumi. _Shit_.

* * *

Were they on a date? Was she his secret girlfriend? Why on earth was he here with her? All these questions went through Oikawa’s head when he saw Iwaizumi with that girl. He had no idea who she was, which hurt, because Iwaizumi usually told him _everything_. Why would he leave out that he had a date today? Was it because they regularly had sex? Was it because he was scared of hurting my feelings? He saw unease on Iwaizumi’s face when they spotted each other. Unease and guilt.

Iwaizumi and the girl began walking toward them. “Hey, Daichi, Suga,” he nodded his head towards the two of them before turning to Oikawa. “Oikawa.”

“Iwa-chan,” he replied, making sure his voice oozed confidence and not the hurt he felt. From the look that Iwaizumi gave him, he knew that he hadn’t fooled him.

Iwaizumi introduced them to the girl, though Oikawa didn’t learn her name because he was too busy looking at Iwaizumi. For someone who was usually stoic and gruff, Iwaizumi seemed quite nervous in this situation. As he looked at the Iwaizumi and the girl some more, he started to notice how the two seemed very distant. _There’s no way they could be a couple_ , he concluded. _If I were dating someone as hot as him, I’d be all over him all the time to show that he was mine_.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Iwaizumi explain to Daichi. “Kuroo set us up for some reason.” Oikawa noticed that the girl was gone, probably ran for the hills when she noticed the tension between him and Iwaizumi. _Good_.

“Why on earth would Kuroo set you up on a date?” Daichi asked. _Good question_ , Oikawa thought to himself.

“I don’t know. He was probably just being a jackass.”

Suga giggled and said, “Well, if I were going to set you up with someone, it would definitely be with Oikawa.”

Oikawa stilled and felt his face heat up. Iwaizumi blushed, as well. Daichi scratched his head sheepishly. “Suga,” he reprimanded gently, putting a hand on his waist and leaning in to say something in his ear.

Suga just shrugged and said, “I’m just being honest. The sexual tension between these two is palpable enough that you could cut it with a knife.” Daichi just shook his head in exasperation before sending apologetic looks to Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Oikawa just laughed and said, “I knew there was a reason I thought you were refreshing, Suga.” Sugawara beamed at him and gave a sweet, “Thanks!” in reply.

Then, Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi and said with his sexiest smile, “Our sexual chemistry is amazing, isn’t it?”

Iwaizumi just looked at him, questioning him. Oikawa chose to ignore the look and instead invited Iwaizumi to join him, Suga and Daichi for coffee. Iwaizumi declined and prepared to leave but not before pulling Oikawa aside and saying, “Come over to my place tonight.”

Oikawa smirked and said with playful bashfulness, “Iwa-chan! Already trying to get me into your bed so soon after your date?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes flashed in anger and he growled in reply. “No, asshole. Tonight we’re going to talk.”

* * *

Tonight was the night, the night that Bokuto was taking Akaashi out. _Our first date_ , Bokuto thought to himself, giggling and blushing like a little schoolgirl as he walked up to Akaashi’s apartment.

The door was opened by the man himself on the first knock and the sight took Bokuto’s breath away. Akaashi was wearing a floral skirt with a camisole tucked into it and flats. Bokuto could see his nipples through the tight fabric, sending an impulse to his cock. “You look gorgeous!” he blurted out.

Akaashi blushed and said with a sweet smile, “Thank you, Bokuto-san. You look very handsome.” Bokuto blushed and gave him a wide smile. _He thinks I’m handsome!_ He thought to himself, mentally pumping his fist into the air. He was ripped from his little celebration when Akaashi came out, closed the door behind him and said, “I’m ready if you are, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto nodded vigorously and chirped happily, “Yes!” They walked side-by-side to Bokuto’s car, which he was borrowing from Daichi for the night. He drove the two of them to a nice Italian restaurant close to downtown. He had already made reservations, so they were taken straight to a table on the patio. It was warm tonight, so Bokuto had thought it would be nice to take advantage of the weather.

As they comfortably moved from small talk into actual conversations, Bokuto couldn’t help but stare at Akaashi and think, _he really is beautiful_.

* * *

Akaashi could feel that his face was on fire throughout the entire dinner. That could be attributed to the fact that Bokuto stared at him all night long, as if he couldn’t look away. Akaashi had always been told that he was beautiful but tonight he _felt_ beautiful.

They talked comfortably all though dinner and shared dessert. At some point, Bokuto accidentally got chocolate sauce on his cheek. Without thinking, Akaashi reached over and wiped it off with his thumb. He brought his thumb back to his own mouth and licked it off before realizing that Bokuto was blushing furiously. When he realized what he had done, Akaashi blushed, too, as he shot a small smile at Bokuto, who returned it with a look of pure, unadulterated happiness.

After they finished eating, they continued to talk for what seemed like hours. Eventually, Akaashi began to feel chilly. It had cooled off a lot from when they first got there. He shivered and when he did, Bokuto quickly got up, removing his jacket and coming around the table to drape it over his shoulders. Akaashi blushed and lowered his head bashfully. “Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto smiled down at him, “You’re welcome, Akaashi. I can’t let you get sick!” Akaashi returned his smile with a little one of his own.

After that, they decided to leave. Bokuto drove him home and walked him to his apartment door. “I had a lot of fun tonight,” Akaashi said, Bokuto’s jacket still draped over him, which he was hugging to himself.

Bokuto smiled widely and said happily, “Me, too! Akaashi is the best and the prettiest date!”

Akaashi blushed and said shyly, “That’s sweet of you, Bokuto-san.”

“It’s true!” He declared immediately. Then, in a quieter voice, Bokuto asked with a hopeful expression, “Would you like to go out with me again?”

Akaashi smiled. He took a step closer to Bokuto to kiss his cheek and said in his ear, “I would love to.”

When he stepped back, Bokuto was blushing and had a look of triumph on his face. He began to take off his jacket and handed it to him, saying, “Thank you for taking care of me.” However, it didn’t seem like Bokuto was listening to him. Instead, he was staring at Akaashi’s chest.

* * *

When Akaashi handed his jacket back to him, the cool night air instantly hit him. Bokuto could see goosebumps raise on his arms and he saw Akaahi’s nipples harden through his camisole. Bokuto stared. All he could think of then was of how much he wanted to taste them.

Akaashi caught him staring and when he looked to see what he was staring at, he blushed deeply and crossed his arms over his chest. That shook Bokuto out of his reverie. He looked away awkwardly and said quietly, “Sorry.”

Instead of getting reprimanded, Akaashi took a step closer to him again and put a hand on the back of his neck. He pulled Bokuto’s mouth down to cover his own and kissed him. After the initial shock, Bokuto moved his arms to Akaashi’s waist, pulling him closer as Akaashi wound his arms around his neck.

Their kisses were slow and languid, open-mouthed but without tongue. Eventually, they broke apart, both with their faces red and breathing hard. Akaashi pulled his face down again to give him a chaste kiss and said against his lips, “Goodnight, Bokuto-san.”

He opened the door and walked in. As he was closing it behind him, Bokuto yelled, “Goodnight, Akaashi!”

* * *

As he lay in bed later that night, Bokuto touched his fingers to his lips, remembering the feel of Akaashi’s lips against his own. _They were so soft_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue and smut. Enjoy!

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi said curtly in greeting.

"Iwa-chan~," Oikawa sang in response. "Let's 'talk,' shall we?" He winks at Iwaizumi and says the word 'talk' in a lecherous voice.

Iwaizumi clenches his fists to keep his anger in check, telling himself, _He's just fucking with you. Remain calm_. He glares at him and says, "Shut up, Trashkawa. We're not having sex. I asked you to come here so we could talk about us."

Oikawa pouts but instead of dropping the issue, he angers Iwaizumi further by saying in his sickly sweet voice, "What is there to talk about, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi growls and says, "You know damn well what we need to talk about."

"Do I?" Oikawa asks mockingly.

Iwaizumi grabs him by the arm and drags him to his living room where he throws Oikawa onto the couch. "Yes, you do." He sighs and runs his hands through his hair in frustration. "Now, please just work with me here and let's talk."

Oikawa drops all pretenses as Iwaizumi sits down next to him. He drops the playful smirk and his mouth instead pulls down into an unhappy frown. Iwaizumi sees worry in his eyes. And fear. 

* * *

Oikawa can feel his heart beating rapidly, fear curling in his gut. _He's going to leave me. He doesn't want me anymore. Maybe he never did._ As Oikawa scares himself more by thinking of worse and worse scenarios, Iwaizumi sighs and says, "Oikawa, stop freaking out and listen to me." Oikawa turns to look at him. _Of course he knows what's going on in my head. He always does._ "I don't want to do this anymore."

Oikawa’s voice comes out in a squeak when he asks, "This?"

"The sex," Iwaizumi clarifies, though he knows that Oikawa knows what they're talking about.

"You don't want to have sex anymore?" Oikawa asks, trying to keep his hands from trembling and failing miserably. He knew this was going to happen. _Of course he doesn't want me. I'm just a pain in his ass._ Oikawa feels his eyes tear up and he prays that he'll be able to keep the waterworks in check. He pleads silently, too proud to say it out loud, _Please don't leave me, Hajime_.

* * *

When Iwaizumi sees Oikawa's eyes tear up, he feels his heart clench. He moves closer to him and wraps his arms around him, pulling his head to lay on his shoulder. Once his face is hidden in the crook of Iwaizumi's neck, Oikawa lets out a sob. "Shh, it's okay. Don't cry."

Oikawa just cries into his neck, fisting his hands in his shirt. "How am I supposed to not cry?" He whispers once he calms himself enough to talk. "You're leaving me."

Iwaizumi feels confusion muddle his thoughts. "Leaving you? Why on earth would I leave you?"

Oikawa sits up instantly, his eyes wide with confusion. "But you don't want to have sex anymore." Iwaizumi chuckles, causing Oikawa eyes to narrow in indignation, "Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the situation." He says, wanting to laugh again but keeping it to himself so as not to hurt Oikawa's feelings. "Let me clarify. I don't want to have _just_ sex with you anymore."

Oikawa freezes, trying to comprehend what Iwaizumi said. "Just...sex?" He asks slowly, as if he had never even considered the possibility that Iwaizumi wasn't going to leave him.

Iwaizumi wounds his arm around Oikawa's waist, pulling him onto his lap. He presses his forehead against his and breathes, "Yes."

"You want something more?" Oikawa asks, confusion still coloring his voice.

"Yes."

"Like you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes."

Oikawa sniffles, his eyes tearing up again, and he says with a whine, "Why did you make me wait so long, Iwa-chan?!"

He buries his head back into Iwaizumi's neck to hide his tears. Iwaizumi chuckles and says in response, "Let me see your ugly crying face, Oikawa."

"No! And my crying face isn't ugly! It's beautiful like the rest of me!" He replies haughtily.

Iwaizumi gently grabs the back of his neck and pulls him back to look him in the face. He chuckles at the sight. Oikawa's eyes are scrunched up, his cheeks are stained with tears and snot is running out of his red nose. _Cute_ , Iwaizumi thinks to himself as Oikawa quickly cleans off his face. "Iwa-chan's so mean!"

"You're beautiful, Tooru."

* * *

At the use of his given name, Oikawa freezes in his attempts to clean himself up. He feels a blush creep all the way to the tips of his ears. Before he can even attempt to form a response, Iwaizumi says, "I love you. You know that, right?"

Oikawa’s heart swells at the look of affection of Iwaizumi's face. _He loves me?_ "You love me?"

Iwaizumi leans forward to press a chaste kiss to Oikawa's lips before he says, "Yes, I do." Oikawa feels his face break into a beaming smile. From the look of utter adoration on Iwaizumi's face, he can tell that Iwaizumi knows it's genuine. “Do you love me?”

Oikawa wounds his arms around Iwaizumi's neck and presses their foreheads together. He whispers to him, "I love you, Hajime." Iwaizumi blushes slightly. _He's so cute when he blushes_ , Oikawa thinks as he presses their lips together again.

* * *

 Iwaizumi’s hands roam up Oikawa’s lean thighs, parting them as he moves between them. He kisses down his jaw and his neck, biting, licking, sucking as he makes his way down to his bare shoulder. He trails open-mouthed kisses down his chest, stopping to suck at his taut nipples, pulling the hard, pink nubs into his mouth, biting them as Oikawa gasps in ecstasy, carding his hands through Iwaizumi’s hair and pulling it, saying breathily, “That feels so good.”

He moves down his stomach, licking into his navel, eliciting a moan from Oikawa, sending impulses to Iwaizumi’s cock. He finally settles between Oikawa’s legs, mouthing at his hard cock through his briefs. His hands move beneath the fabric, tugging it down slowly, gently, revealing all of Oikawa to him.

He kisses up his thighs, sucking and licking, leaving bruises with his mouth as he bites the beautiful dark skin. As he inches closer to Oikawa’s hole, Oikawa’s moans slowly turn into whimpers. He lifts Oikawa’s legs onto his shoulders, spreading him in front of him. He stares at the puckered skin, taking it all in, before placing a sweet kiss to it. Above him, he hears Oikawa gasp at the feel of lips on such an intimate part of his body. Iwaizumi kisses at his hole again before flicking his tongue out to lick at it, lapping at it as Oikawa whimpers. He experimentally presses the tip of his tongue into the flesh, testing its resistance. Oikawa mewls and clenches his thighs around Iwaizumi’s head, trapping him there. _Not like I care,_ Iwaizumi thinks as he continues to kiss and lick at Oikawa’s hole.

He presses his tongue in again, deeper, his cock leaking from the sounds that Oikawa is making. He thrusts his tongue in, picking up a rhythm as Oikawa’s hips grind his ass down, begging for more, for Iwaizumi to lick into him deeper. Iwaizumi obliges him.

He sticks his tongue in as far as it will go, his face pressed flush against Oikawa’s ass, breathing in his scent, tasting him, reveling in how pliant he becomes beneath Iwaizumi’s ministrations. He fucks him with his tongue, occasionally pulling out to suck at his hole, earning a choked gasp from Oikawa every time. He feels Oikawa clench around his tongue before he comes, moaning and gasping Iwaizumi’s name.

Iwaizumi laps at his entrance one last time before moving back up Oikawa’s body, seeking out his lips. Oikawa instantly wraps his arms around his shoulders, pulling him to him, tasting himself on Iwaizumi’s lips, licking into his mouth. Iwaizumi’s hands latch onto his thighs again as Oikawa wraps his legs around his waist, whimpering into Iwaizumi’s mouth, begging for his cock, begging to be taken hard and fast.

Again, Iwaizumi obliges him. He grabs lube from his bedside table and squirts some onto his fingers. When he presses two of them to Oikawa’s entrance, he gasps at the cold, which quickly turns into a moan when he slips them inside. He soon adds a third finger, thrusting them in and out, fucking Oikawa with his fingers. He curls them in, making Oikawa shout, “Hajime!” when he massages his prostate. He curls them again and Oikawa moans, “Fuck me. Now. Please!”

Iwaizumi quickly lubes himself up before lining himself up to Oikawa’s entrance. He slowly pushes in, groaning as Oikawa moans his name, reveling in the feeling of being filled to the brim. After allowing Oikawa to relax around him, he begins to move. Iwaizumi pounds into him hard and unrelenting. Oikawa loves it, mewling every time he thrusts against his prostate, pulling Iwaizumi closer and closer. Oikawa clenches around Iwaizumi as he comes for the second time, Iwaizumi right behind him. His hips stutter as he empties himself into Oikawa, filling him up.

He collapses on top of him. Oikawa is gasping his name, petting his hair, kissing his forehead and cheeks, murmuring how much he loves him. They fall asleep like that, dirty and sweaty from their sex, Oikawa holding Iwaizumi in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback! Enjoy!

“Well, well, well,” Kuroo sneers with a wide smirk when he sees Iwaizumi and Oikawa walk into the coffee shop holding hands, “What do we have here?”

Oikawa responds cheerfully, “Iwa-chan’s my boyfriend!” while Iwaizumi glares at Kuroo and says, “You’re such an asshole, Kuroo.”

Kuroo smiles widely, proud of himself, but he responds with feigned innocence and with a hand to his heart, “You wound me, Iwaizumi.”

As Oikawa sits next to Kenma at the table, Iwaizumi punches Kuroo in the arm. “Ow!”

“Why the hell would you set me up with some girl?!” He drops himself into the seat next to Oikawa, glaring at Kuroo the whole time.

_I’ve really pissed him off, haven’t I?_ Kuroo asks himself, feeling the uncomfortable sense of guilt uncurling in his stomach as it mixes with his usual confidence. Kuroo raises his hands in surrender and says, “I’m sorry, man, but it needed to happen.”

“Needed to?” Oikawa asks, finally picking up on the conversation.

“I love you guys, but seriously, you needed to work your shit out,” he says in defense of himself.

Before either of them can respond, Kenma interjects in a calm voice and says, “Tooru, Hajime, please let me apologize for Kuroo’s behavior.” Even though Kenma’s face is a blank mask, Kuroo can see slight amusement in his golden cat eyes.

“Thank you, Kenma,” Iwaizumi says, aiming a glare at Kuroo, “for apologizing for your idiot boyfriend.”

Kuroo laughs and winks at him as he pulls Kenma’s chair closer to place a kiss to his hair. “Isn’t he just the greatest?” he asks, nuzzling his nose behind Kenma’s ear. He sees a slight blush color Kenma’s cheeks when he pulls back and sees him look down in embarrassment. “And the cutest,” he adds to make Kenma blush more.

Kenma then looks to Oikawa and Iwaizumi and says sincerely, “We really are happy for both of you.” Kuroo nods in affirmation as he twirls some of Kenma’s hair in his fingers.

They both blush, Iwaizumi clearing his throat in embarrassment and Oikawa smiling genuinely. “Thank you, Kenma,” Oikawa says, looking at Iwaizumi with pure affection. He leans his head on his shoulder and with a blush and a happy smile, he says, “We’re both really happy, too.”

* * *

Strobe lights wash over Akaashi as he and Bokuto walk into the club. He is holding on to one of Bokuto’s biceps, quietly admiring the hard lines of muscle that he feels. Bokuto is waving around at everyone he knows, which seems to be a huge amount of people. _He’s like a celebrity_ , Akaashi thinks, secretly reveling in all the jealous looks he sees aimed his way by men and women alike.

Bokuto walks them up to the bar and orders them a couple of beers. “Beer is okay, right?” he asks as an afterthought.

Akaashi smiles and says, “Yes, beer is fine.”

Bokuto beams at him and says, “Great!” Akaashi giggles at his goofy smile. Bokuto gets the wrong message, though, because his whole face drops into a frown; even his crazy hair seems to droop. “What’s so funny?”

Akaashi clarifies, “I’m not laughing at you, Bokuto-san.” He blushes as he continues, “It’s just really cute how such simple things seem to make you so happy.”

Bokuto’s face breaks out into a big smile again and he screams to no one in particular, “Akaashi thinks I’m cute!” Akaashi giggles again, but is stopped short as Bokuto grabs him by the hand and begins to drag him on to the dance floor. “Let’s dance, Akaashi!”

* * *

Bokuto had thought that with his reserved personality, Akaashi would protest about dancing in a club that was packed with people, but he surprised him. Once they were in the middle of the crowd, Akaashi pulled Bokuto closer to him and wound his arms around his neck. Bokuto’s hands automatically went to his waist just as Akaashi leaned in to kiss him. It was short and sweet, but it made Bokuto's whole body feel hot. Then, Akaashi turned around and guided Bokuto’s hands to his hips as he began to gyrate them against Bokuto’s pelvis.

Bokuto was shocked into stillness. As Akaashi’s hips continued to undulate, Bokuto was frantically thinking about how amazing Akaashi’s slim hips felt against his body. Almost unconsciously, Bokuto tightened his grip and pulled Akaashi closer, so all that remained between them were their clothes. He began to move with Akaashi, grinding his hips against Akaashi’s ass, reveling at how much he could feel through Akaashi’s thin leggings. He moved his hands up and down Akaashi’s hips and waist, roaming over his flat stomach that was revealed by his lacy crop top.

Akaashi grabbed one of Bokuto’s hands and twirled himself around so that they were facing each other again. Bokuto’s hand moved back down to his hip, pulling them flush against each other once more. Akaashi’s hands moved to his shoulders, gripping them as they moved in tandem, their hips rolling against each other. Bokuto was staring down at Akaashi’s flushed face, beads of sweat sticking his black hair to his pale skin, his eyes half-lidded as he gazed back up at Bokuto. Bokuto’s eyes roamed down to his plush pink lips. _I want to kiss him_.

* * *

Akaashi felt his insides clench when Bokuto’s eyes slid down to his lips. He felt his face flush as he bit his lip, arousal spreading through his limbs at the heavy stare.

He slid his arms around Bokuto’s neck, hands carding through his hair. Bokuto’s arms wound around his waist, tightening their grip as he leaned down to meet Akaashi’s lips. The first kiss was tentative and chaste but the second time their lips meet, Akaashi hums against Bokuto’s lips. One of Bokuto’s hands move to cup his jaw, tipping his head back as he licks the seam of his lips, asking for entrance.

Akaashi opens up for him immediately, letting out a breathless moan as he feels Bokuto’s tongue enter his mouth. Bokuto licks along the roof of his mouth and his teeth, tightening his arms around Akaashi’s waist. Akaashi glides his tongue against his, feeling a harsh breath huff out of Bokuto’s nose as their tongues swirl together.

They part for a moment due to their need for air, but Akaashi quickly recaptures Bokuto’s lips with his own, sucking his lower lip in his mouth and biting down on it gently. Bokuto groans and then begins to drag him through the crowd, his arm securely around his waist. Before Akaashi can think of anything to say, he is pushed up against a wall and his mouth is taken by Bokuto.

He moans and clutches at Bokuto’s shoulders, shuddering when Bokuto grinds his hips against him, feeling his clothed erection rub against his own. Bokuto’s hands has his hips in a vice grip as he continues to assault his mouth and grind his hips. When he moves his lips down to Akaashi’s neck, Akaashi begins to whimper at the sensations.

Just as Bokuto is licking a line from the base of his neck to his jaw, a voice from behind them yells, “Get it, Bo!”

* * *

At the sound of the familiar voice, Bokuto quickly whirls around. He sees Nishinoya standing behind him, waggling his eyebrows and making kissing faces, with Asahi next to him, his face red with embarrassment from seeing Bokuto and Akaashi sharing a private moment. Asahi tries to apologize for interrupting them but seems unable to speak. Instead, Nishinoya bounds up next to them and stares at Akaashi, making him blush. Then, without warning, he shouts, “He’s pretty, Bo!”

Bokuto laughs and they high-five, “I know!” He pulls Akaashi to his side and says proudly, “This is Akaashi! Akaashi, the short one is Nishinoya and the other one is Asahi.”

“Hey! Who you calling short?!” Nishinoya shouts in indignation, though he’s not really offended. He and Bokuto begin to play fight, with him somehow getting Bokuto into a headlock despite the fact that he is several inches shorter.

Asahi waves in greeting and says, “It’s nice to meet you, Akaashi. Sorry for interrupting your, er…” He blushes to the tips of his ears, seemingly unable to finish the sentence.

Akaashi blushes, too, but smiles gently and says, “It’s okay, Asahi-san.”

Asahi blushes again but manages a shy smile. Before he can say anything else, Nishinoya makes a noise of excitement, drops Bokuto from his headlock and grabs one of Asahi’s arms, exclaiming, “Asahi! I love this song! Let’s go dance!” Without further ado, he drags Asahi off onto the dance floor, aiming a quick wave at Bokuto and Akaashi before disappearing into the crowd.

Akaashi is staring after them in confusion when Bokuto chuckles and says, “Nishinoya’s crazy but he’s awesome.”

Akaashi smiles at him and asks, “Is Asahi his boyfriend?”

Bokuto nods and says with a chuckle, “Yeah. I feel sorry for him.”

Akaashi looks down and laughs, covering his mouth as he does so. When he looks back up at Bokuto, he is wearing a fond smile, making Bokuto’s heart swell with affection. “Let’s go dance, Bokuto-san.”

* * *

Later that night, after Bokuto drops Akaashi off, he gets to his apartment to find Kuroo on the couch watching TV with Kenma curled up on his lap playing his DS. "Yo, Bo, how'd it go?" Kuroo asks in greeting, genuinely curious. 

Instead of answering, Bokuto just guffaws and says, "Dude, that rhymed!"

Kuroo laughs and says, "I know, dude!" 

They continue to laugh and joke around until Kenma pauses his game and looks at Bokuto, asking, "So, Koutarou, how did it go?"

Taken off guard by his sudden curiosity, it takes Bokuto a couple of moments to piece together his words. But when he does, it is like the bursting of a metaphorical dam. "Oh, Kenma! It was great! Akaashi's so pretty! And he's an amazing dancer! And we kissed! And Akaashi's an amazing kisser! And we saw Noya! And Asahi! And we're going out again next week! And--"

Before he can finish, Kuroo holds up his hand and says jokingly, "Whoa, Bo, slow down there, bud. Take a breath." When Bokuto does he says, "That's good. Now, continue."

Bokuto immediately shouts, "Akaashi's the greatest!"

Kuroo laughs and Kenma offers a small smile at Bokuto's infatuation. "Good for you, Bo," Kuroo says fondly, "We're happy for you."

"Thanks!" Bokuto responds. Then, he jumps up and after saying goodnight, bounds into his room, his heart filled to the brim with joy and affection for Akaashi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback! Enjoy!

One month later.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Oikawa murmurs in greeting, pressing a quick kiss to Iwaizumi’s temple as he makes his way to the kitchen to get himself coffee. He is wearing one of Iwaizumi’s shirts and pink boxer briefs, bedhead marring his usually perfect hair.

He comes back into the living room with coffee in his hands and sits down next to Iwaizumi on the couch, lifting his legs to lay them over Iwaizumi’s lap. Iwaizumi’s hands automatically move to his legs, massaging them unconsciously as they sit together in comfortable silence. He feels Oikawa staring at him but refuses to ruin the peace and quiet of the morning. Oikawa, however, suddenly breaks the silence when he giggles and says, “Iwa-chan looks like a zombie in the morning.”

Iwaizumi growls and slaps his leg, eliciting a soft yelp from Oikawa, “So mean, Iwa-chan!”

“Then, don’t say stupid shit like that, Trashkawa,” Iwaizumi replies, glaring at him.

Oikawa puts his coffee mug on the coffee table and moves closer to Iwaizumi, so close that he is nearly on top of him. He pouts and says quietly, “Iwa-chan is my boyfriend now so Iwa-chan shouldn’t be mean to me.”

Iwaizumi sighs and says, “Just because I’m your boyfriend doesn’t mean I won’t call you out on your shit.”

Oikawa throws a leg over Iwaizumi, moving to straddle his thighs. Iwaizumi’s hands move to his hips, holding him in place as he continues to pout. “I was just joking, Iwa-chan.” He threads his hands through Iwaizumi’s hair and pulls their heads closer together before whispering with a blush, “Iwa-chan is always handsome.”

Iwaizumi feels heat creep up into his cheeks. Oikawa smiles at his reaction and scoots closer, pushing their bodies flush against each other. Iwaizumi’s hands move down to his thighs, holding them as he flips them over and gently lays Oikawa down on his back across the couch, covering his body with his own. “So strong,” Oikawa whispers, cupping his face with his hands and wrapping his legs around Iwaizumi’s waist. He pulls Iwaizumi down for a kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck to hold him close.

Iwaizumi breaks the kiss and presses his forehead to Oikawa’s. “Unlike you, I don’t have the ability to look perfect every second of every day.”

Oikawa blushes and bites his lip, trying to hide the wide smile that is attempting to take over his face. “Are you attempting to use flattery to get into my pants, Hajime?” Oikawa asks jokingly.

Iwaizumi smiles and places a small kiss on his nose. “Maybe,” he says coyly as he leans down to take Oikawa’s lips, licking inside his mouth and reveling in the content sigh Oikawa breathes across his face. As they kiss, he thinks the same thing he has thought every day for the past month, _I love you, Tooru_.

* * *

“Aw, look baby, it’s the lovebirds,” Kuroo says with a wide smirk, pointing out Oikawa and Iwaizumi to Kenma.

“Yes, I see them, Kuroo,” he replies, voice even as he watches them order drinks at the counter of the coffee shop. They are holding hands, both smiling and probably not even realizing it. He remembers when he and Kuroo were that happy about doing everything together. Now, it’s just normal, something they no longer have a second thought about.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Kuroo watching him as he often does, looking for any signs of emotion on his face, trying to figure out what he is thinking. His golden eyes are soft with fondness and his usual smirk has been replaced with a small smile that relaxes his face. When he’s like this, calm and always keeping an eye on Kenma, Kenma can’t help but feel incredibly relaxed, as well. Usually he is thinking about games or what other people are thinking about him, but when it’s just the two of them, his mind is filled only with Kuroo. It makes his heart swell with pride and affection at how comfortable their relationship is.

As Oikawa and Iwaizumi walk over to their table, he wonders if their relationship will ever progress this far. And as he slips his hand into Kuroo’s, he hopes that one day it will and that they will know the happiness that he feels every day.

* * *

Bokuto was in Akaashi's kitchen, cleaning the dishes from the meal he made. He is thinking about Akaashi's face when he tasted Bokuto's sushi for the first time, his eyes closed as he hummed in satisfaction, licking his lips afterwards and causing Bokuto's heart to stutter. He was wearing a pretty white lace dress that made his hair and eyes seem even darker. He looked beautiful in the candlelight that Bokuto had put out on the table on a romantic whim and he couldn't have been happier with his decision to do so. They ate ice cream for dessert; Akaashi fed it to him, blushing profusely when he first held his spoon up to Bokuto's lips. Bokuto was surprised with his unusual boldness, but he didn't let the opportunity slip past him. They fed each other like that, giggling when Bokuto accidentally smeared ice cream all over Akaashi's mouth and cheeks. He remembered leaning over to lick it off, hearing the hitch of Akaashi's breath as he did so, remembered feeling like he could conquer the world when he leaned back and saw the wide smile that took over Akaashi's face, a smile that Bokuto had only ever seen once in the month they've been dating.

He is pulled out of his reverie when he hears Akaashi walk back into the kitchen. He looks around to greet him and is stopped short by what he sees. Akaashi is leaning on the door frame, blushing all the way to the tips of his ears, not meeting Bokuto’s eyes. He is wearing a sheer black camisole and a black thong, accentuating his pale skin and showing off his long, smooth legs.

Bokuto can’t seem to take his eyes off of him, dropping the dish he had been washing into the sink, completely forgetting about it. He turns around to get a better view of Akaashi, who is now biting his lip self-consciously. When he speaks, his voice comes out deep and husky, arousal spreading through his limbs, “You look beautiful.”

Akaashi’s face somehow manages to get redder but he takes a step forward and says, “I want to have sex with you, Bokuto-san.” He is unable to look Bokuto in the eye as he says it and embarrassment colors his voice.

Bokuto feels like all the air just got knocked out of his body. Akaashi had told him a few weeks ago that he wanted to wait a while before they had sex and Bokuto was fine with that. But now Bokuto couldn’t believe that it was finally going to happen. He had wanted it for so long and now Akaashi was saying that it was okay. He tried to form words but nothing would come out of his mouth. Akaashi laughed at his face; he knew his mouth was gaping open like a fish. He took another step closer to Bokuto, asking as he looked up at him through his thick eyelashes, “Do you want to have sex with me, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto walked the remaining distance to him, grabbing the backs of his thighs and hoisting him up, not bothering to answer as he carried him to his room. Akaashi giggled and mumbled, “I take that as a yes.”

* * *

Bokuto gently laid him down on the bed, climbing over him as he sought out his lips. When Bokuto finally kissed him, Akaashi wound his arms around his shoulders, pulling him down closer so that his weight pushed him down into the bed. Bokuto opened his mouth with his own, their tongues meeting each other as Bokuto’s hands ran up his thighs, curling them around his hips. Akaashi could feel Bokuto’s erection rub against his own, moaning at the sensation. Bokuto grinded down on him, moving his lips to Akaashi’s jaw, kissing and licking his way down his neck.

He made his way down to his collarbone, biting the sensitive skin and licking the marks he made. As he assaulted Akaashi’s unblemished skin, he rubbed his nipples through the thin fabric, pinching and pulling them as Akaashi gasped and pulled at his hair. His hands finally roamed beneath the fabric, pushing it up to expose his nipples. Akaashi arched his back up and moaned when his mouth closed around one of his nipples, biting it gently. He moved to Akaashi’s other nipple, sucking it into his mouth and licking the hard nub. When they were both red and swollen, he moved down Akaashi’s stomach, his tongue dipping into his navel on his way down to Akaashi’s throbbing cock. He could feel precome slicking up his thong, which Bokuto slowly started to pull down his legs, taking it off, allowing his hard cock to spring free.

* * *

Bokuto licked at the swollen head, groaning as he tasted Akaashi’s pre-come. Bokuto grasped his hips and turned him over onto his stomach before pulling him up to his hands and knees, his patience quickly leaving him. Akaashi obviously didn’t mind because he immediately reached into the drawer of his nightstand, producing a condom and a bottle of lube.

Bokuto squirted some lube onto his fingers before he placed his index finger against Akaashi’s hole, rubbing at it, his cock leaking pre-come at the sounds Akaashi was making. He pushed his hips back against Bokuto’s finger, whimpering for him to put it in. Bokuto slowly pushed his finger in all the way to the second knuckle. When he felt Akaashi relax, he slowly thrust his finger in and out before adding a second one. Akaashi’s breath hitched as Bokuto fucked him with his fingers. He soon added a third finger, curling them and massaging his prostate, causing Akaashi to moan loudly. He finally begged, “Bokuto-san, please fuck me.”

Bokuto quickly pulled out his fingers, eliciting a small gasp from Akaashi at the sudden emptiness, and threw off his clothes before rolling the condom on and lubing himself up. He lined himself up with Akaashi’s hole, rubbing his hips to help him relax, and slowly pushed in past the ring of tight muscle. He pushed in until he was balls deep, groaning at how tight and hot and _amazing_ Akaashi felt. He paused to let Akaashi relax around him. After a couple of minutes, Akaashi finally whimpered, “Fuck me.”

Bokuto slowly pulled out until only the head of his dick was still in before thrusting back in, hard and deep, causing Akaashi to gasp as his dick rammed against his prostate. Bokuto picked up a punishing rhythm, gripping his hips so hard that he would likely leave bruises on the pale skin of his hips. As Akaashi moaned his name, Bokuto pulled Akaashi’s body up until his back was against his chest, so that his hands could roam over Akaashi’s chest. He pulled at his nipples and bit his neck as he continued to pound into him, grunting with the effort. One of Akaashi’s hands reached back and grabbed his hair, pulling his head closer to Akaashi’s lips. He kissed him hungrily, whimpering in the back of his throat as he licked inside Bokuto’s mouth. When Bokuto finally moved one of his hands down to wrap around his dick, Akaashi yelped in pleasure and immediately clamped down around Bokuto’s dick, coming all over Bokuto’s hand as he chanted his name. Bokuto thrust into him one, two, three more times before he followed him, coming with a deep groan.

* * *

Akaashi collapsed onto the mattress, panting from exertion and over-stimulation. Bokuto gently pulled out, causing him to wince. He quickly disposed of the condom, before wounding his arms around Akaashi’s waist and pulling him to him, his back against Bokuto's chest. Akaashi felt his chest rise and fall, his skin hot and covered in sticky sweat. One of his hands rested on Akaashi’s heart; Akaashi threaded his fingers through Bokuto’s and sighed in contentment.

“That was amazing,” Bokuto murmured against the back of his neck, tightening his arms so that they were flush against each other. Akaashi smiled and said, “I hope it was worth the wait.”

Bokuto quickly replied, “Oh my god, yes!” Then, with a kiss to Akaashi’s ear, he said, “You’re amazing.”

Akaashi felt his face heat up and he said, “Thank you, Bokuto-san,” as he gave Bokuto’s hand a slight squeeze. “You’re wonderful, as well.”

“I am?” he asked incredulously, as if no one had ever complimented him before.

Akaashi turned over until he was facing him, a frown pulling down his lips. He cupped one of Bokuto’s cheeks with his hand and said with complete sincerity, “Yes, you are.”

Bokuto blushed and he tightened his hold again, burying his face in the crook of Akaashi’s neck. Akaashi carded his hands through his hair, petting him and kissing his hair. He felt Bokuto’s lips move against his skin when he murmured, “I love you.”

Akaashi felt his face break out into a wide smile and he nuzzled into Bokuto’s hair as he whispered, “I love you, too.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't let everything end perfectly just yet. Please give me feedback! Enjoy!

Oikawa couldn’t help the jealousy that was gnawing through his stomach at the sight of Iwaizumi with another man. He knew Iwaizumi had no interest in that little jerk, of course, but still. It just bothered him. And so did that kid. Perfect little Kageyama Tobio. The genius who plagued his thoughts all throughout high school and ultimately defeated him. It was so unfair. Why did he have to go _here_ of all places? Why not go to some other university far, far away? Oikawa was sure that he did it just to spite him. And why did Iwaizumi have to tutor him? Iwaizumi is well aware of their past. _Doesn’t he care about my feelings?_ Oikawa knew he was being unfair, he knew that Iwaizumi cared more than anyone else ever had or ever will, but he couldn’t seem to make the thought go away.

At the moment Oikawa finally convinced himself to leave – for Iwaizumi’s benefit, not Kageyama’s – Kageyama looked up and saw him. Recognition flashed across his face only to be replaced by a mixture of surprise and grudging respect. Oikawa felt anger boil inside him as dark blue eyes fastened on him, as they always used to throughout middle school and high school. Oikawa wanted to make him look away, wanted to get him as far away from Iwaizumi as he possibly could, he wanted to placate his sudden anger.

Without realizing it, Oikawa was suddenly in front of the table Iwaizumi and Kageyama occupied. Kageyama’s eyes were still trained on him, much to his disdain. A moment later, Iwaizumi looked up at him, finally realizing that he was there. At first, only fondness could be seen in his eyes. But the expression that Oikawa had on his face caused his eyes to narrow in warning and his lip to curl. Before he could say anything to scare Oikawa off, Oikawa flashed his deadliest smile at Kageyama and said mockingly, “Hello, Tobio-chan.”

* * *

As they walked into the lingerie store, Kenma felt apprehension settle in his stomach. _There’s no way this will end well for me_ , he thinks as he catches a look at the expression on Kuroo’s face. He has his signature devious smirk on, obviously planning something, and his eyes are wandering around the store, taking in everything he sees and then looking at Kenma, looking to see what he thinks would look best on him. Kenma feels a slight shiver run up his back at the lust that is hidden in Kuroo’s eyes.

Kenma had no idea that he had a kink for this sort of thing. And he wasn’t really sure if he was completely comfortable with it. He liked wearing boys clothing, it was baggy and comfortable. And lingerie would show _everything_. He would have nowhere to hide. _I’m sure that’s what Kuroo likes so much about it_ , Kenma thinks, sighing to himself.

Bokuto and Akaashi go off in a different direction. Kenma could hear Bokuto exclaiming, “That would look so pretty on you, Akaashi!” every few seconds. He also heard Akaashi give him a firm scolding on being quiet and showing respect to the other customers. He could easily imagine the slump of Bokuto’s shoulders when he thinks that Akaashi is mad at him. And when Akaashi asked him to go into the changing room with him, Kenma knew Bokuto perked right up because of the extremely loud and happy, “Yes!” he yelled out.

As Kenma wandered through the rows and rows of frilly bras and panties, he sensed more than heard Kuroo come up behind him. A minute later, Kuroo grabbed his elbow gently to stop him and leaned down, his mouth moving against Kenma’s ear, causing him to blush, as he whispered, “I found something for you.”

* * *

Kageyama blanched at the look Oikawa was giving him. Oikawa vaguely registered that Iwaizumi had gotten up and had put a hand on his shoulder, growling a warning into his ear. But Oikawa couldn’t stop himself. “Perfect little _genius_ ,” Oikawa said, spitting the last word as if it was the worst insult he could possibly think of. “You just can’t seem to disappear from my life, can you? Always worming your way back in, like the slimy little creature you are.” He knew his insults were just a product of his imagination at what Kageyama had done to him, but he didn’t care. “And of course, like the stupid little idiot you are, this time you choose to use Iwaizumi against me. He’s mine! Get that through that tiny little brain of yours and stay away from him!”

Kageyama was unable to speak, his mouth gaping open. Iwaizumi had at this point shoved him away from the table, gently enough that he only stumbled back a few steps, but hard enough that he knew Iwaizumi wasn’t playing around. “What the fuck is wrong with you, you asshole?”

Oikawa was forcibly ripped out of his feeling of pleasure at seeing the sheen of tears in Kageyama’s eyes. Iwaizumi was glaring at him, embarrassment and anger and disappointment all showing through his eyes. The pleasure Oikawa got out of being mean to Kageyama quickly dissipated when he finally seemed to realize just how mad his little show had made Iwaizumi. The awful feeling of guilt morphed in his stomach, making him feel uncomfortable. _Why did I do that?_ He opened his mouth to apologize but before he could say anything, Iwaizumi grabbed his arm tightly, eliciting a yelp from Oikawa, and forcibly dragged him to the coffee door, ignoring all the stunned faces of the people staring at them. He threw the door open, walked around the corner and shoved Oikawa against the alley wall. Pain blossomed in his back but Oikawa ignored it in favor of trying to apologize again. “Iwa-chan, I’m so--,” he began but was interrupted.

“Save it, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi growled, “I don’t want to hear any of your petty fucking excuses.”

Oikawa’s heart clenched at the coldness of Iwaizumi’s words. But he also felt a flicker of anger at the word ‘petty.’ He glared at Iwaizumi and said in his coldest voice, “It’s not petty, Iwa-chan. You just don’t understand. You never had to deal with someone like him the way I did.”

“That was three years ago, Oikawa! Three! Why can’t you just let all of that shit go?!” Iwaizumi snarled at him.

“Because!” Oikawa yelled back, “I worked my ass off for everything I ever had and all he had to do was just pick up a volleyball and suddenly he was amazing! He replaced me! He became better than me! He defeated me!”

“Us!” Iwaizumi yelled. Oikawa blinked, stunned by that one simple world. “He defeated us. Not just you, Oikawa. His team was better than ours and they beat us. That’s all, nothing more. You’re the one who held onto some pointless grudge because of your own warped sense of pride. He never did anything to you, he only ever admired you. You should be flattered that a prodigy would aspire to be better than you! That means that you were the best, Oikawa! Why can’t you seem to understand that?”

Oikawa was about to apologize again but then Iwaizumi answered his own question. “I know why. It’s because you’re selfish. Selfish and cold-hearted.”

Oikawa felt like Iwaizumi had just dug a knife into his heart. He had always known that he was selfish but to hear it come from Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi who had always supported him and made him feel better, hurt more than anything. He felt tears build up in his eyes and before he could stop himself, he said, “Well, maybe if I’m so selfish and cold-hearted, as you say, then maybe we should break up.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, his mouth dropping open in shock. Oikawa felt a brief pang of pleasure at rendering him speechless but it was immediately replaced with deep regret. Before he could take back his words, Iwaizumi said in a hushed tone, “Is that really how you feel?” He wouldn’t look at Oikawa so he couldn’t see the regret clouding his eyes.

Oikawa was couldn't speak, _why did I say that?!_ He took too long to answer because Iwaizumi sucked in a sharp breath and said, “Maybe we should.”

“N-no!” Oikawa shouted, jumping forward to wound his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and bury his face in the crook of his neck. His tears finally fell from his eyes, streaming freely down his cheeks as he sobbed. “I-I’m sorry! I’m s-so sorry!”

Iwaizumi stood completely still, his back rigid. He gently grabbed Oikawa by the waist and pushed him back. Oikawa felt his heart freeze in fear. Iwaizumi said, “I know. But that doesn’t mean I forgive you. You were a huge ass in there and you need to apologize.”

“A-apologize?!” Oikawa spluttered, “To him?!”

“Yes, to him, you asshole,” Iwaizumi growled.

“No!” Oikawa yelled, his pride feeling wounded just at the very thought of apologizing.

“Fine,” Iwaizumi said. “Then, don’t bother talking to me until you do.”

With that he abruptly turned around and walked back towards the coffee shop. “Iwa-chan!” Oikawa called after him. When he didn’t look back, Oikawa yelled angrily, “Fine, Iwa-chan! I don’t want to talk to you anyways!” Just before Iwaizumi walked back through the entrance of the coffee shop, he flipped Oikawa off, causing him to squawk in indignation. He whirled around and stomped off towards his apartment, muttering under his breath about how cruel Iwaizumi was. But as he calmed down, he began to realize that Iwaizumi was stubborn enough to stick to his promise. _But so am I_ , Oikawa thought, regret curling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Kuroo hummed in encouragement when he gently pushed Kenma through the door of the changing room, excitement running through his veins at the thought of Kenma in the lingerie he had picked out for him. It was a pair of sheer crimson panties with a big black detachable bow on the back. The panties made him imagine unwrapping Kenma's ass as if it were a present. _And it is the sweetest present of all_ , he said as he smirked to himself, feeling heat pool in his stomach.

He heard Kenma's clothes drop to the floor as he changed and could easily imagine how red his face was at the thought of wearing those panties. He was probably angry that Kuroo was making him do this, which made Kuroo feel a brief sense of guilt. It quickly went away, however, when Kenma called out to him quietly. "Kuroo, can you come in here?"

Kuroo smiled in excitement and he said, "Of course, baby. I would love to."

The moment he was in the changing room and turned around, all thoughts disappeared from his mind. Kenma was looking down at his feet, stubbornly not looking at him, his face blazing all the way to the tips of his ears. His flat stomach was on display, his nipples hardened into taut nubs, making Kuroo's mouth water. The panties hugged his slim hips perfectly and showed off the creaminess of his skin. Kuroo could see his cock through the sheer fabric. It was half-hard and beginning to strain against the fabric as Kuroo continued to stare at Kenma. He reached out to grasp his slim shoulders and turned him around, drawing in a deep breath at the sight. His perky little ass showed off the bow perfectly and made it truly look like a present. Kuroo could see his plump cheeks through the fabric and the sweet crack that separated them. He ran his hands down Kenma's sides to his hips as he dropped to his knees. He kissed up Kenma's crack through the fabric, causing Kenma to jump and gasp. He breathed over where his lips had been as he made his way back down, Kenma's legs parting subconsciously. Kuroo licked at his balls and his perineum through the thin fabric, eliciting a quiet moan from Kenma whose hips wriggled back against his face. Kuroo's hands dug into Kenma's ass, kneading it, before tugging the panties down to his knees. He kissed from the small of Kenma's back down his crack, spreading his cheeks as he got closer to his little hole.

"Kuroo..." Kenma whimpered just before Kuroo placed a kiss to it. He covered his mouth as he moaned, muffling the sound so that no one heard him. Kuroo lapped at his hole before gently pressing the tip of his tongue in, his own cock leaking at how much Kenma squirmed against his face, just begging to be fucked by his tongue. As he delved back in, Kenma gasped and whimpered, "Kuroo...we can't...not here." 

Kuroo pulled back just enough to reply, his lips moving against Kenma's hole as he murmured, "Are you sure, baby?"

Kenma forced out a quick, "Yes," as Kuroo placed another kiss to his hole before sighing and standing back up.

He turned Kenma around to face him and tilted his face up to give him a quick kiss. Kenma whimpered at the taste of himself on Kuroo's lips, causing Kuroo to smile at him affectionately. "Okay, but we are buying those panties."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the others. Enjoy!

“Isn’t this fun?” Suga asked, beaming back at everyone. He and Daichi were walking in the front, holding hands, as they led the hike.

“I can think of more fun things I would rather be doing right now actually,” Kuroo said, letting his hand roam down to Kenma’s ass. His hand was automatically smacked away and Kenma glared up at Kuroo. Bokuto guffawed at the exchange, causing Kuroo to flip him off.

“Yes, Sugawara-san, this is fun,” Akaashi answered calmly.

Oikawa scoffed at his response and rolled his eyes, “Oh, whatever. This is not fun. It’s hot and muggy and there’s bugs everywhere. And _he’s_ here.” He pointed at Iwaizumi, sticking his tongue out at him.

“Shut the fuck up,” Iwaizumi snarled in response.

“I don’t want to!” Oikawa replied, knowing he sounded like a whining child but not caring.

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes and shouldered past everyone until he was in the front with Daichi and Suga. Oikawa hmphed in triumph, but at the knowing look Kenma shot back at him, he felt his shoulders curl in on themselves. He and Iwaizumi had barely said one word to each other since their fight last week. Before that, they had talked all the time. Now, Iwaizumi couldn’t even stand to be near him. And Oikawa knew that it was his fault. He refused to apologize to Kageyama, so Iwaizumi refused to forgive him for his outrageous behavior.

But now they had been tricked into going on this stupid mountain retreat thing that Daichi and Suga had thought up. Neither had been told that the other was coming, so when they got up here and saw each other, Iwaizumi just punched Kuroo in the gut and walked away, muttering curses under his breath. Oikawa had felt a flutter of hope until that. A plan to make up with Iwaizumi had already started to form in his mind the moment he saw him, but when Iwaizumi reacted so angrily, all of his hopes had been dashed. I feel like he hates me now, he thought to himself, feeling his heart clench at the thought. He knew that Iwaizumi didn’t hate him, knew he never could, but he couldn’t help when his thoughts strayed that way. He put up an air of confidence but really, he was extremely self-conscious and worried constantly. Part of him was mad that Iwaizumi would remain so obstinate because he knew what Oikawa could get like. But the anger faded just as quickly as it formed because Oikawa knew that it was his fault.

* * *

When they got back to the lodge from the hike, everyone dispersed to their own rooms to take showers and get ready for dinner. Oikawa was rooming with Kuroo and Kenma and Iwaizumi was rooming with Bokuto and Akaashi. Only Daichi and Suga got a room to themselves, something Iwaizumi was sure Suga had planned.

Iwaizumi was the first to get to the dining room. A few minutes later, Oikawa walked in. His hair was curling up at the ends but was still mostly wet from his shower. His pale skin allowed the circles under his eyes to be pronounced, causing guilt to blossom in Iwaizumi’s stomach. _He looks like that because of me_ , he thought. Oikawa’s eyes widened in surprise when he saw Iwaizumi and a look of hurt flashed across his face before he was able to compose himself.

Iwaizumi was getting up the courage to apologize for being so stubborn when Daichi, Bokuto and Kuroo walked in, followed shortly by Suga and Akaashi. Just as everyone settled in to wait for the food, a scream came from the kitchen. There was a moment of stillness when everyone just looked at each other before Daichi and Iwaizumi bounded up to see what was wrong. They ran into the kitchen and stopped in their tracks at the sight. The others ran to join them and they all watched as the kitchen was engulfed in fire that had probably originated from the stove. The two ladies in the kitchen were trying to douse the flame with damp towels but only seemed to make it worse. Daichi and Suga bounded forward to grab them and drag them outside while Akaashi called the fire department as Bokuto led him outside by the hand.

Kuroo’s eyes widened in sickening fear and he whispered, “Kenma,” before bounding back up the stairs to their room. By now, smoke was everywhere and slowly moving throughout the house. Iwaizumi ran to the office to get the fire extinguisher while Oikawa called his name to come back.

As Iwaizumi ran back by him, he pushed him towards the door and yelled, “Go outside, Oikawa!” He protested but was stopped short when Daichi came back in to get him, nodding to Iwaizumi as he aimed the fire extinguisher at the fire.

* * *

Oikawa was out of his mind with fear. Shortly after Daichi dragged him out, Oikawa saw Kuroo carry Kenma out of the building, Kenma’s legs wrapped around his waist and Kuroo cradling his head against his shoulder, his eyes squeezed shut in relief. Kenma was coughing but was otherwise unharmed. However, he clung to Kuroo, his face buried in the taller man’s neck.

_Stupid Iwa-chan always has to be the hero_ , Oikawa thought to himself as he sunk to the ground, his legs unable to bear his weight any longer because of the paralyzing fear that coursed through him. Akaashi came over and put an arm around him, whispering sweet words to him, but Oikawa registered none of it. He could only think about Iwaiuzmi and how stupid he had been to stay in there and how stupid Oikawa had been to make such a big deal out of a little apology. He felt tears sting his eyes as the minutes trudged by. He heard sirens as the firemen and policemen pulled up to the lodge, everyone dashing out of their cars to take action. He felt Daichi grasp his shoulder, heard him say something in his ear, but the only word that registered was “Iwaizumi.”

Not a moment later, the man himself came into view. Iwaizumi was a blurry outline because of the tears that were now streaming freely down Oikawa’s face, but he felt his body springing up, his strength renewed because of the relief he felt. He ran to Iwaizumi, openly sobbing now, as Iwaizumi opened his arms to catch him. He threw himself into his arms, wrapping his arms around his neck to hold him as close as physically possible. Iwaizumi’s strong arms wound around him, tightening as he whispered apologies into Oikawa’s shoulder. Oikawa cried his name, too emotional to register the apologies or that Iwaizumi was covered in soot. He felt himself get picked up as he wrapped his legs around Iwaizumi’s waist. He was nearly too tall to do this, but Iwaizumi was strong, stronger than he had ever been, and he was able to easily bear Oikawa’s weight.

Everything else melted into the background as Oikawa continued to sob in to Iwaizumi’s neck. He didn’t realize that they had moved until they were in Daichi’s SUV, Oikawa on Iwaizumi’s lap. Suga was in the front seat, saying something to Daichi, as they made their way down the mountain. Oikawa didn’t know what he was saying and he didn’t care. All he cared about was that Iwaizumi was okay.

Iwaizumi said nothing but one of his hands was squeezing his thigh comfortingly while the other was drawing soothing circles on his back. Before he realized it, Oikawa felt sleep overtake him, his face nuzzled into Iwaizumi’s neck, smelling him as he closed his eyes and the world was lost to him.

* * *

When he woke up, he was in Iwaizumi’s apartment on his bed. He felt something heavy and solid pressed against his back. Iwaizumi’s body was curled around his own, their legs intertwined, Iwaizumi’s arms circled around his waist, holding him close.

Suddenly, all the images of the day came back to him. The memory of the fire threatening the person that was most important to him caused tears to form in his eyes. Oikawa sniffled and felt Iwaizumi stirring behind him at the sound. A little kiss was placed on the back of his neck before he turned around so that they were face to face.

Iwaizumi must have showered at some point. His hair was still slightly wet and he no longer smelled like smoke. He was staring half-lidded at Oikawa and his mouth formed around the words, “I’m sorry.”

Oikawa moved forward to press his face into Iwaizumi’s chest. A sob tore through his chest as he chanted, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Iwaizumi’s arms tightened around him again as he buried his face in Oikawa’s hair, inhaling his scent. Iwaizumi murmured into his hair, “I love you, Tooru.”

Oikawa leaned back so that he could look him in the face again. Iwaizumi smiled in affection, though Oikawa knew he looked like shit. He cupped Iwaizumi’s face in his hands and brought their foreheads together. As they shared the same breath, he whispered, “I love you, too, Hajime.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut, my friends. Enjoy!

The memory of the fire still visited Oikawa. He would dream of the fire engulfing Iwaizumi, of him not walking out of the house alive. One morning, he had been startled awake after dreaming of the fire, sweat plastered to his face. He frantically felt around for warmth and when he couldn’t find Iwaizumi with his wandering hands, he began to hyperventilate. Iwaizumi had come running back into the room and knelt in front of him, taking his face between his hands, whispering soothing words. Oikawa cried for what felt like hours that day before he finally calmed down enough to fall asleep.

Since then, he has been even clingier than usual, always touching Iwaizumi, always clutching at him, because he was so scared that he would disappear. He knew he was probably overreacting, it was just a little kitchen fire in the end. But just the faintest possibility of losing Iwaizumi put him on edge, made him feel extremely vulnerable.

One night, about a week after the fire, Iwaizumi came home to his apartment like he had for the past week. Oikawa jumped onto him the minute he was through the door. Iwaizumi grunted at the sudden impact, nearly losing his balance as Oikawa wrapped himself around his body. “I missed you,” Oikawa whispers into his ear.

“I missed you, too,” Iwaizumi replies, finally wrapping his arms around him and carrying him to the couch. Oikawa was still wrapped around him when he sat down, his hands migrating from his thighs up to his hips, rubbing soothing circles there with his thumbs. “Are you okay?” he asks, worry coloring his voice.

Oikawa cups his face in his hands and gives him a quick kiss before saying, “I am now.”

Iwaizumi blushes and looks away, causing Oikawa to smile. “Were you really worried about me?” he asks.

Iwaizumi looks back at him, eyes narrowed, “Of course.”

Oikawa smiles softly at him and he presses their lips together again. “I love you.” 

* * *

Iwaizumi carried Oikawa to his room while Oikawa sucked on his neck and ran his hands through his hair. He gently laid Oikawa on his back and covered his body with his own, capturing his lips. Oikawa sighed against him as he opened his mouth, allowing Iwaizumi to lick inside. His hands wandered up Oikawa’s thighs, up his sides to his face, which he cupped lovingly. His lips moved down to his neck as his hands roamed down to his ass. He left open-mouthed kisses along his neck and his collarbone. He leaned back to pull Oikawa’s shirt over his head.

When his nipples were exposed to the cool air, they instantly hardened into little nubs. Iwaizumi kissed each of them before pulling one into his mouth, licking it and sucking it. As Oikawa’s moans grew louder, he bit it, tugging gently. He moved to the next one, giving it the same attention, before moving down his stomach. He kissed all along his muscular abdomen as his hands continued to tease Oikawa’s nipples. As he moved lower, so did his hands.

When he came to Oikawa’s clearly tented boxers, he gently pulled them down, his hands roaming over his pale thighs with reverence, caressing his calves. He kissed from the inside of his knee up to the inside of his thighs, where he sucked the soft flesh into his mouth, biting down on it gently, licking the marks he made and blowing on them, causing Oikawa to gasp.

Oikawa’s cock was standing straight up, flushed and dripping pre-come. Iwaizumi pressed a gentle kiss to base of it, inhaling his scent that was man and sweat and him. He licked a line from the base of his cock to the tip, which he sucked into his mouth, tonguing at his slit until he heard whimpers fall from Oikawa’s mouth. He moved down to his balls, sucking each into his mouth, marveling in the noises that Oikawa was making.

He hooked Oikawa’s legs over his shoulders as he moved farther down, allowing him to lick at his perineum before placing a little kiss to his hole. He felt Oikawa’s whole body clench at the sensation as a gasp raked through him. He kissed it again before licking at it, very gently nudging the tip of his tongue in. He lapped at his hole some more as Oikawa turned into a puddle above him, moaning and gasping with each touch of Iwaizumi's tongue. He suddenly thrust his tongue in, savoring the long, drawn out moan that was ripped from Oikawa’s mouth. He thrust his tongue in again, fucking Oikawa with his mouth, groaning when he felt Oikawa clench around him. He placed one more kiss to his hole before he made his way back up his body, discarding his clothes before he got back to his lips.

He claimed his mouth as Oikawa’s legs wrapped around his waist, moaning at the feeling of Oikawa’s slick cock rubbing against his own. Oikawa used the leverage of his body to rub their cocks together, whimpering when Iwaizumi grinded down on him, increasing the sweet friction between their bodies. Oikawa’s hips ground back up against his, their bodies moving together as they both came closer to going over the edge.

When Oikawa came, his whole body tensed around Iwaizumi and he mewled as Iwaizumi continued to thrust against him. As Iwaizumi moved closer to the precipice, Oikawa kissed his neck, carding his hands through his hair, whispering his name, “Hajime.” Iwaizumi grunted and came over Oikawa’s stomach, their cum mixing together. He let out one last stuttering breath before pressing their lips together again. Their tongues moved against each other, each exploring the other’s mouth. Slowly, their kisses became more innocent and eventually they were just giving each other sweet little pecks.

Iwaizumi pulled himself off of Oikawa, getting off the bed and tugging Oikawa along behind him as he made his way toward his bathroom. They showered together, their touches remaining mostly innocent as Iwaizumi washed the cum off of Oikawa’s stomach. Once they fell back into bed, Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa to him, his back to his chest, placing one hand over his stomach. “I’m sorry I scared you so much last week,” he murmured into his hair.

He felt Oikawa interlace their fingers, felt him push his body back against Iwaizumi’s, leaving no room between them. He replied, “Just promise to never do it again.”

“I promise,” Iwaizumi replied automatically.

Oikawa was silent for a moment before he spoke again, his voice lacking confidence when he said, “Promise you won’t ever leave me.”

Iwaizumi tightened his arms around Oikawa and placed a kiss to the back of his neck. He spoke against his skin as he said, “I promise.”

* * *

Kuroo was sitting on the couch watching tv when he heard soft footsteps padding up behind him. He felt his mouth stretch into a smile, anticipating pulling Kenma into his lap. However, the smile was wiped from his face when his whole face widened in surprise when Kenma walked around the couch to stand in front of him. He had on one of Kuroo’s shirts, it was hanging off of his tiny frame, one shoulder completely exposed and the hem going down to the middle of his thighs. Kenma’s eyes refused to meet his, his face flushed all the way from his neck to the tips of his ears. Kuroo felt arousal curl in his stomach, his eyes traveling down to the slight bulge in the front of Kenma’s shirt. He was almost certain that Kenma wasn’t wearing any underwear, the outline of his cock apparent against the fabric. He looked back up to Kenma’s face, meeting golden cat eyes that were scarily similar to his own. Kenma’s face was blank but his eyes showed determination and excitement. Kuroo felt his heart beat speed up at the thought of what Kenma was so excited about.

Kenma took a step toward him, then another, before placing one knee on the side of Kuroo’s hips. He climbed into Kuroo’s lap, straddling him. His hands came to rest on Kuroo’s shoulders, their grip strong and confident despite the flush of embarrassment covering Kenma’s face. Kuroo’s hands moved to hold his hips and bring him forward a little so that their pelvises connected, eliciting a gasp from Kenma. I was right. He’s not wearing any underwear. Kuroo’s cock twitched in excitement, hardening so quickly it was almost uncomfortable.

He placed a hand at the back of Kenma’s neck, pulling him down to press their lips together. But Kenma braced his arms against Kuroo’s chest and said firmly, “To the bed.”

Kuroo jumped up, his hands bracing the back of Kenma’s thighs as he carried him to their room. Kuroo was about to lay Kenma down on his back when Kenma shook his head again and said, “I want to be on top.”

Kuroo felt pre-come gush out of his cock at that statement. His voice came out deep and husky when he replied, “Okay.” He sat down on the bed with Kenma straddling his hips. Before he could kiss him, Kenma pushed his chest so that he fell to his back, his mind blank but for the arousal he felt when Kenma took charge. Kenma moved his hands to his pants, undoing the button and zipper before he pulled them down along with his boxers. Kuroo kicked them off the rest of the way till they lay on the floor. Kuroo’s shirt joined them shortly after. Kenma’s cock now tented the shirt while Kuroo’s was sandwiched between his plump cheeks. Kuroo bucked his hips to increase the friction but Kenma twisted one of his nipples, causing him to gasp in pain and pleasure. “Don’t move,” Kenma said, his eyes stern.

Kuroo somehow found the will to obey, his cock now leaking as Kenma pulled lube from their bedside table and squirted some on his fingers before reaching back and inserting one into himself. He moaned at the sensation, his eyes closing in pleasure. He bit his lip as he rocked back against his finger, quickly inserting another one. Kuroo couldn’t find it in himself to just watch any longer. He reached around and gently inserted a finger alongside Kenma’s. Kenma’s breath hitched at the extra stretch. He pulled his fingers out just as Kuroo pushed two more into him, his hand coming to grasp Kuroo’s forearm, leaving a wet streak where it lay.

Kuroo thrust his fingers in and out, Kenma’s hips rocking back against them as he fucked himself on them. He moaned softly in pleasure, biting his lip to minimize the sounds. Kuroo curled his fingers to touch his prostate, jabbing at it with his fingers, causing Kenma’s hips to stutter as he came closer to his orgasm. Kuroo hit his prostate again and Kenma clenched around his fingers as he came, making a wet mark on Kuroo’s shirt. Kuroo gently pulled his fingers out, moving his hands up under Kenma’s shirt to grasp his ass. He rubbed his dick in between Kenma’s cheeks, groaning at how amazing it felt. Kenma drew his shirt over his head, revealing his flushed chest and hard nipples. Kenma placed his hands back on Kuroo’s chest to brace himself as he said, “Kuroo…now.”

Kuroo quickly obeyed, slicking his cock with lube before helping to guide Kenma down onto it. When the head pushed past Kenma’s ring of muscle, they both groaned in unison. Without warning, Kenma slid all the way down, gasping for breath as he adjusted to being filled so suddenly. Kuroo’s vision turned red at how hot and tight Kenma felt, forcing himself to remain still as Kenma relaxed around him. When he was ready, Kenma slowly rasied himself back up before sliding back down again, crying out in pleasure at the feeling. Kuroo placed his hands on his hips to hold him steady but allowed Kenma to remain in charge, setting the pace as he fucked himself on Kuroo’s cock.

Kuroo couldn’t help but marvel at the sight. Kenma’s face was flushed with exertion, his slim legs were trembling with the effort but he continued to gasp in pleasure. Kuroo looked down at the place where their bodies were connected, nearly passing out at the sight of his cock disappearing into Kenma over and over again. He groaned when Kenma clenched around him, pure love bursting through him at the amusement that shone in his eyes. He’s toying with me, Kuroo thought, chuckling to himself. Kenma did it again but this time Kuroo was ready for him. He thrust up, hitting Kenma’s prostate, causing him to throw his head back and mewl. Kuroo did it again, his grip tighter on Kenma’s hips so that he could fuck him in earnest. After a few more thrusts, Kenma clenched around him and moaned, coming over Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo continued to thrust up into him, fucking into him even as he came inside him. Kenma gasped at the feeling of being filled with Kuroo’s cum, collapsing on top of him after Kuroo rode through his orgasm. Kuroo remained inside of him as he wound his arms around Kenma’s small body.

Kenma kissed his chest where his lips lay, moving up until their lips met. He licked inside Kuroo’s mouth, small licks that reminded Kuroo of a cat. He smiled to himself as they lay together and whispered against Kenma’s mouth, “I love you, kitten.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been so long since I last updated! College just started back up and I've been crazy busy. I hope this makes up for it. Enjoy!

“Kuroo,” a bored voice from behind him says.

Kuroo would know that voice anywhere. Before he is even fully turned around he feels a smirk quirk up his lips and he says, “Tsukki, long time no see.”

Tsukishima scowls at him, “Didn’t I tell you to stop calling me that?”

Kuroo laughs, teasing him, “Maybe.” He sees Tsukishima fight back a grin, feeling triumphant that he can still manage to make him smile. “So, what are you doing here, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima gives him an indecipherable look and says with a slight frown, “Are you and Kozume together?”

Kuroo feels his eyes widen in surprise, wondering why Tsukishima would care about that. He doesn’t answer, instead asking, “Why would you want to know that?”

He can see a light blush color Tsukishima’s cheeks as he closes the distance between them. He is quite obviously embarrassed, and mad that he is embarrassed, because he is getting his little trademark crease between his eyebrows. Kuroo is about to comment on it when Tsukishima grabs his shirt and pulls him forward. Their lips connect. Kuroo goes completely still, frozen in shock. Tsukishima breaks the kiss a moment later and turns away, trying to hide his reddening face, and says, “That’s why I wanted to know.”

* * *

Kenma is walking towards Kuroo so that they can walk home together. However, he stops a few feet away when he sees a familiar figure come into view. Tsukishima is talking to Kuroo then moving closer to him. Kenma can tell what he is about to do and wants to stop it, to shout to Kuroo or to tell Tsukishima to get away from him, but the words are stuck in his throat. He is unable to say anything even as their lips connect. He curses his insecurities and wishes that he wasn’t so freaked out about drawing attention to himself, then he would have been able to stop it.

Kuroo doesn’t make a move to kiss Tsukishima back but he doesn’t push him away, either. Even though Kenma knows that Kuroo thinks the sun shines out of his ass, he can’t help it when jealousy and insecurity curl in his stomach. He can hear his heart pumping in his ears, his blood roaring, making everything else sound blurry. He can’t stop staring. He is praying that it was all just some weird mind trick brought on by his low self-confidence but it all becomes incredibly real when Kuroo turns around and sees him. He can see his name shape Kuroo’s lips as Kuroo realizes that Kenma saw the kiss. Tsukishima looks like he would rather die than be in this situation and Kenma can’t help but agree with him. Kuroo pulls Tsukishima’s hand loose from his shirt, quickly running over to Kenma, leaving Tsukishima looking uncharacteristically sad.

Kenma feels Kuroo’s hands cup his face, knows he’s talking to him, but he can’t seem to hear anything. He is looking at Kuroo, trying to understand why he looks so scared and so ashamed. _He has nothing to be ashamed of, right?_ Kuroo’s never given Kenma any reason not to trust him, Kenma would trust him with his life. Kuroo’s always been there for him, to help him through a society he felt so disconnected from and to help him slowly come out of his shell to make friends. He’s always made Kenma feel less self-conscious, like he can speak his mind whenever he wants and his opinion will always be valued.

He is pulled out of his reverie when he feels Kuroo peck him on the corner of his mouth. He looks up at him, hating how uncertain Kuroo looks. He’s always oozed confidence, a characteristic that Kenma not only found incredibly attractive but also admired and even envied. Kuroo’s thumb strokes his cheek and his voice finally comes through, “Kenma, did you hear me?” Kenma barely shakes his head, causing Kuroo to sigh. “I had no idea that that was going to happen. I didn’t even know that Tsukishima was back from Germany.”

Kenma nods, still feeling uneasy as his insecurity conjures up crazy scenarios. Kuroo turns his face up to his, holding it in place so that Kenma has to look at him, “Kenma, kitten, please listen to me.” Kenma feels his face heat up at the pet name but Kuroo continues, “Please get out of your head. Don’t overthink this. It meant nothing. Tsukishima and I ended years ago, you have nothing to worry about. _You_ are all that matters, _you_ are the only person I want to be with, okay?”

Kuroo is looking down at him, worry in his eyes as Kenma remains silent. Finally, Kenma asks in a barely audible voice, “Promise?”

Kuroo lets out a breath of relief, “Yes.” He leans down and gives Kenma a quick kiss, mouthing against his lips, “It’s always been you, kitten.”

* * *

Bokuto is alone in the apartment, having begged Kuroo and Kenma to stay with Oikawa for the night so he can entertain Akaashi. He is bouncing up and down on the couch, impatiently waiting for Akaashi to arrive. When he hears a knock come on the door, he jumps up and runs to the door, yanking it open to reveal Akaashi’s beautiful face. He is wearing a form-fitting emerald green dress with black combat boots. His pale legs are covered by sheer, black tights, contouring to his skin and showing off his lithe muscles. He is smiling softly as a light blush runs up his cheeks. He opens his mouth, probably to greet Bokuto, but instead yelps when Bokuto pulls him into a bone-crushing hug, lifting him off the ground and twirling him around, yelling excitedly, “Akaashi! I’m so glad you came!”

When he finally puts Akaashi down and closes the door behind them, Akaashi says with affectionate exasperation, “Of course I’m here, Bokuto-san. You invited me.”

Bokuto exclaims, “I know! But I’m so happy!” Akaashi smiles shyly and his blush only grows darker when Bokuto kisses his cheek. He takes Akaashi’s hand into his and is about to lead him into his bedroom when Akaashi pulls his hand away and stops in the living room. Bokuto looks back to see Akaashi looking down at his feet, weaving his hands together, as if he is embarrassed. Bokuto goes back to him, taking his hands into his own to still them, and asks, “What’s wrong Akaashi?”

Akaashi slowly lifts his head to look him in the face. His face has gone completely red and his lips are drawn down into a frown. He takes a deep breath and says quietly, “I-I want to try something new, Bokuto-san.”

* * *

Bokuto just looks at him expectantly, waiting for him to elaborate. Akaashi takes another breath and looks away, saying quickly, “I want to try bondage.” He waits a moment before looking back up to Bokuto. His eyes are blown wide and his mouth is hanging open. It’s the first time Akaashi has ever seen him so caught off guard that he can’t even say anything. He feels shame curl in his stomach. _I knew I shouldn’t have said anything_.

Finally, Bokuto lets out a slow breath. He puts both of his hands on Akaashi’s shoulder and leans down so they’re looking right at each other. His face and voice are completely serious when he says, “Okay.”

Akaashi’s eyes widen with surprise, “Really?”

Bokuto smiles and nods, “Akaashi’s wish is my command.”

Akaashi blushes and feels his cheeks stretch from the wide smile that is taking over his face. He wounds his arms around Bokuto’s neck and pulls their faces closer together, “Thank you, Bokuto-san.” Then, he kisses him, immediately opening his mouth when Bokuto moves his hands to his waist. Bokuto pulls Akaashi closer by his hips, pushing their bodies flush against each other.

Bokuto says against his lips, “Anything for you, Akaashi.”

* * *

Bokuto lets out a yelp of surprise when Akaashi suddenly jumps up, winding his legs around Bokuto’s waist. He cards his hands through Bokuto’s hair and moans into his mouth when Bokuto finally gets over his surprise and grasps his ass. Akaashi has never been this forward and it is turning Bokuto on, making him achingly hard within a few seconds. He rucks his dress up so that only his tights remain between Bokuto’s hands and his skin. He groans when he realizes that Akaashi doesn’t have any underwear on, kneading his ass as he carries him to his room, elbowing the door shut. He lays Akaashi down on the bed, his legs still around his waist as Bokuto runs his hands up his lithe body, pushing his dress up over his head. He pulls back to stand over Akaashi and nearly comes right then from what he sees. Akaashi’s face is red, his eyes half-lidded with lust, and his pink, plush lips are swollen from their kisses. His pink nipples are pert with arousal and his arms are thrown up above him, showing off his bare armpits, his body posed seductively. Bokuto’s eyes travel further down where he can see Akaashi’s hard, leaking cock through his sheer tights.

He is still wearing his boots but when Bokuto makes a move to pull them off, Akaashi stops him. He stands up and quickly maneuvers them around before pushing Bokuto back onto the bed. Now Akaashi is standing over him, smiling coyly. He turns around and walks to Bokuto’s dresser, ordering over his shoulder, “Strip.” Bokuto doesn’t hesitate to rip his clothes off before positioning himself on the bed again. When Akaashi comes back, he is holding three of the silk scarves that he had left at Bokuto’s apartment previously. “Scoot back farther,” he orders. Once Bokuto complies, he crawls over him, straddling his hips. He got rid of his tights when he got the scarves, but he is still wearing his boots. For some reason, that only seems to make Bokuto harder.

He doesn’t protest when he realizes that he is the one who is going to be tied up. Instead, his cock leaks at the thought of relinquishing control to Akaashi. Akaashi gently ties each of his wrists to the headstand, making it tight enough that he can’t move but loose enough that it is not uncomfortable. Then, he leans down and gives Bokuto a sweet kiss and a heart-warming smile before covering his eyes with the third scarf. Bokuto feels arousal curl in his stomach at the thought of what Akaashi is going to do to him. Not being able to see anything makes it even more sexy and exciting.

He feels Akaashi stretch over him to his nightstand, rustling around in the drawer as he looks for lube and a condom. He hears Akaashi flick open the cap and squirt some out onto his fingers. Without warning, Akaashi’s slick hand grasps his shaft, moving from base to tip, pulling and twisting like he likes it. Bokuto groans and bucks his hips up into his hand, Akaashi’s weight barely doing anything to keep his body still. A moment later, he gasps as Akaashi takes him into his mouth, sucking on the tip before taking him all in. He moans when he feels Akaashi swallow around his cock, allowing him to slide into his throat. He strains against his bonds when Akaashi starts to bob up and down, wanting to grip Akaashi’s soft hair and push him down even farther. Suddenly, Akaashi’s mouth leaves him with a pop.

He whines at the loss of the warmth and wetness around his cock but feels Akaashi place a finger to his mouth and say, “Shhhh,” soothingly. Then, Akaashi presses their lips together, opening his mouth so that Bokuto can lick inside and taste himself. He quickly breaks the kiss and whispers into his ear, “We’re almost there, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto’s hips buck involuntarily in anticipation. Akaashi chuckles softly, “You’re so cute.”

His whole face is hot and his heart swells with pride at Akaashi’s compliment. “You’re cuter, Akaashi.” Akaashi gives him another chaste kiss before opening the lube again and squirting some more on his fingers. Bokuto’s abdomen clenches in anticipation, knowing what’s coming next. He hears Akaashi gasp above him, hears the slick noise of him fingering himself as he moves his lubed fingers in and out of his hole. His cock leaks profusely as he hears Akaashi moan as he fucks himself on his fingers.

A few minutes later, he hears Akaashi rip the condom package open before he rolls it over his throbbing cock. He slicks him up with lube before he feels Akaashi scoot up his body, raising himself up and positioning himself over him. A moment later, his cock is surrounded by warm, tight muscles as Akaashi lowers himself down on him, breathing out slowly. After he relaxes around Bokuto, he pushes himself all the way down, seating Bokuto fully inside him. Bokuto groans at the overwhelming heat and the wonderful tightness, trying his hardest to keep his hips still as Akaashi breathes deeply, acclimating to the stretch.

He feels Akaashi’s hands move to his chest, balancing on him, as he lowers his head to kiss Bokuto. “Do you feel good, Bokuto-san?” he asks, his voice shy.

Bokuto smiles and says, “You feel amazing Akaashi.”

He knows that Akaashi is blushing and probably smiling happily, too, but when Akaashi grinds his hips down, all thoughts leave his mind. He groans, marveling at how absolutely _perfect_ Akaashi feels as he lifts himself up and drops back down. Akaashi begins to fuck himself on Bokuto’s cock, whimpering as his cock repeatedly hits his prostate. Bokuto bucks up, meeting Akaashi’s hips, allowing his cock to sink farther into him. Akaashi groans and moves his hands to Bokuto’s thighs, allowing him to get more leverage as he rides Bokuto’s cock.

Bokuto can only imagine what Akaashi looks like now; his head is probably thrown back in pleasure, his chest flushed and his back arched as he braces himself on Bokuto’s thighs. He bucks up harder, groaning as he feels Akaashi clench around him, telling him that he is close to coming. He bucks up one last time before he hears Akaashi moan and clamp down on him, his cum splattering on Bokuto’s chest. Akaashi continues to grind down on him until he comes, too, groaning as he fills the condom.

Akaashi gently lifts himself off of Bokuto and takes the condom off of him, throwing it into the trashcan next to his dresser. Bokuto hears him go into the bathroom before coming back and wiping a wet cloth over his stomach, cleaning off his cum. Then, he unties Bokuto’s wrists, moving slowly, sluggish from his orgasm. Finally, he slides off Bokuto’s makeshift blindfold. His right hand remains on his face, stroking his cheek as Bokuto’s eyes take him in. His black hair is stuck to his forehead with sweat and his face is flushed. He is wearing a soft smile, looking at Bokuto like he is the most amazing thing in the world. Bokuto’s heart swells with affection, “You look beautiful.”

Akaashi smiles and cuddles up to him, laying his head on Bokuto’s chest and slipping one arm around his neck. His lips tickle Bokuto’s chest as he murmurs, “I love you, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto wounds his arms around him and hugs him tightly, “I love you, too.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, folks! I hope you enjoyed it and I'd love to hear back from you!

Oikawa steels himself as he walks through the door to the study lounge, telling himself, You need to do this. It’ll make Hajime happy. And after Iwaizumi is happy, I’ll be happy. Iwaizumi is there with Kageyama, explaining something to the dimwit. Oikawa’s chest bursts with pride, Hajime is smart and Tobio-chan is dumb. When he closes the door behind him, Iwaizumi and Kageyama both look up. Oikawa quickly puts on a blinding smile, sauntering up to their table. He sees Iwaizumi’s eyes narrow as he approaches them, probably thinking that Oikawa is going to cause problems again. Kageyama, on the other hand, is looking at him with what Oikawa can only describe as fear. He feels a deep sense of satisfaction settle over him at the fact that he can scare his former kohai.

He smiles sweetly at Kageyama, hoping that he can see the distaste that Iwaizumi has surely noticed. However, unlike last time, he doesn’t voice it. Instead he holds out his hand to Kageyama and says, “I’m sorry for what I said last time. I was out of line.” Kageyama just stares at his outstretched hand like the idiot he is. Oikawa can see Iwaizumi studying him out of the corner of his eye but he ignores him in favor of watching Kageyama contemplate Oikawa’s motives.

Finally, Kageyama slowly reaches out and takes his hand, shaking it and saying in a surprised voice, “Thank you.”

Oikawa quickly retracts his hand and says curtly, “You’re welcome.” Then he turns to Iwaizumi and gives him a coy smile, cocking his head as he sees Iwaizumi trying not to smile. Without looking at Kageyam, he says, “Now run along, Tobio-chan. I have business with Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi cocks an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything. Oikawa hears Kageyama collect all of his stuff and scamper out. When the door slams behind him, Oikawa walks to Iwaizumi and climbs onto him where he is seated on the office chair. He straddles his hips and says quietly with a small smile, “Was that good enough for you, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi grips one of his hips with a hand, the other he moves to Oikawa’s neck, cupping the back of it and pulling his face forward. “Yes,” he murmurs right before he brings their lips together.

Oikawa cups his face, moaning when Iwaizumi opens his mouth with his own, slipping his tongue in. Iwaizumi moves his other hand down to his hips, grasping them as he picks Oikawa up, eliciting a yelp of surprise from him. He places Oikawa on the desk, throwing all of the stuff off of it. He leans Oikawa back until his shoulder blades touch the wood and he leans over him, sucking his neck while Oikawa wraps his legs around his waist and moans, his hands gripping his shoulders.

Iwaizumi pushes his shirt up, exposing his nipples. Oikawa arches his back up when Iwaizumi sucks one of them into his mouth, licking at it gently. He cards his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair, gripping it and holding his head in place. Iwaizumi moves to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment while Oikawa gasps beneath him. Then, he moves down Oikawa’s stomach, unzipping his pants and pulling them down as he does so. He pulls his briefs down, too, bunching them around Oikawa’s ankles. He reaches into the desk and gets out a tube of lube that he hid there ages ago when Oikawa “visited” him the first time.

However, Iwaizumi won’t be using it. Oikawa brings his head back up to look at him, “Sorry, Hajime, I already prepared myself.”

Iwaizumi furrows his eyebrows, “What?”

Oikawa giggles and smiles coyly, “Sorry, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi groans, “You asshole. I love fingering you.”

Oikawa blushes and pulls him in for a kiss, making it sweet and apologetic. “I know, baby,” continuing in his sexiest voice, “but you can still eat me out.”

Iwaizumi blushes and kisses him again. Then he smiles menacingly, his eyes flashing, “No, I need to punish you.”

Oikawa whimpers as Iwaizumi starts to bite his nipple, not being gentle, and flicks the other one until it is swollen. He gasps when Iwaizumi suddenly flips him around, his stomach and chest on the desk while his ass hangs off. Without warning, Iwaizumi thrusts two fingers into him, kneeling behind him, allowing him to see everything. Oikawa moans as the pain quickly turns to pleasure when Iwaizumi finds his prostate, bucking his hips back, trying to the fingers in deeper. Just as quickly, Iwaizumi pulls his fingers out only to replace them with his tongue. Oikawa moans and arches his back, putting his ass on display. Iwaizumi thrusts in ruthlessly, licking into him deeper than usual because he is already so opened up. Oikawa moans with pleasure and begins ranting, “Hajime, Hajime, oh, that feels so good. Hajime, _Hajime_.”

Iwaizumi grips his ass cheeks and spreads him further, somehow managing to get his tongue in even further. When Iwaizumi’s tongue leaves him, Oikawa _sobs_ from the loss, begging, “Hajime, fuck me, fuck me, oh god, fuck me please.”

Hajime growls and bites his ass, eliciting a yelp from Oikawa. Then, he stands up and slaps his ass, causing Oikawa to whimper. He secretly wants Iwaizumi to do it again and, as if he read his mind, he does. Oikawa starts begging again as Iwaizumi makes his ass red with his handprints. Finally, Hajime rips his pants and boxers off, and squirts some lube onto his dick, slicking himself up before unceremoniously thrusting in all the way to the hilt.

* * *

Oikawa moans at suddenly being so full while Iwaizumi groans at how tight and hot and amazing Oikawa feels. He cups Oikawa’s ass while he relaxes around him, stroking it where he reddened it, feeling immense pleasure at seeing his handiwork. Finally, Oikawa ruts back against, pulling a moan from both of them when Iwaizumi’s cock rubs against his prostate. “Please, please, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi wants to fuck him into oblivion but instead he grips Oikawa’s hair, pulling his head back and exposing his neck. He nips at his neck before he asks, “Please, what?”

Oikawa whimpers, “Please fuck me.”

Iwaizumi immediately pulls nearly all the way back out, keeping only the head of his cock in, before slamming back in. Oikawa whimpers and starts chanting, “Yes, yes, yes,” as Iwaizumi slams into him. He can hear the slaps of Oikawa’s hips against the desk, momentarily hoping that he is not hurting him too much. The thought leaves his mind immediately when Oikawa clenches around him and says, looking back at him with a playful smile, “Is that all you got, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi growls and grips his neck, pushing his head into the desk while he lifts his hips, his ass up, allowing Iwaizumi to get a better angle. The next time he slams in, he slides in deeper, groaning while Oikawa whimpers. Iwaizumi begins to pound into him relentlessly, muttering, “You like that, don’t you, Tooru?”

Oikawa gasps, saying breathlessly, “Yes, oh god, yes.”

Iwaizumi grunts when Oikawa clamps down around him, pushing farther into him while Oikawa moans above him, coming all over the desk. Iwaizumi continues to fuck into him, groaning when he reaches his own orgasm, coming inside Oikawa, who whimpers at his hot cum filling up his insides.

After Iwaizumi empties himself completely, he gently pulls out and sits down on the office chair, pulling Oikawa into his lap. Oikawa whimpers as he feels Iwaizumi’s cum leak out of him onto Iwaizumi’s bare thighs. Iwaizumi doesn’t care, he just pets Oikawa’s unruly hair and kisses shoulders. He murmurs into his hair, “Did I hurt you?”

* * *

Oikawa turns his body, sitting sideways on Iwaizumi’s lap, enough so that he can touch their foreheads together. He smiles serenely, looking at Iwaizumi with the utmost affection, and says, “Hajime, you’re such a gentleman.”

Iwaizumi looks away and grumbles incoherently, a blush blooming on his cheeks. Oikawa giggles and lays his head on his broad shoulder, wrapping one of Iwaizumi’s arms around his back. He sighs contently and says, “You didn’t hurt me.”

Iwaizumi grumbles some more before clearing his throat and saying, “Good.”

Oikawa nuzzles into his neck, kissing it sweetly before mumbling against it, “I enjoyed it.” He hears Iwaizumi swallow above him and giggles again, finding it funny that for someone so stoic, Iwaizumi is easily embarrassed. Finally Iwaizumi kisses his head and whispers, “I enjoyed it, too, Tooru.”

He smiles and says, “I know,” earning him a soft chuckle from Iwaizumi. They sit there together in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company for another couple of minutes before they’ll have to leave for risk of being discovered.

* * *

Later that night, Iwaizumi and Oikawa join their friends at Daichi and Suga’s brand new apartment. “I can’t believe you’re finally moving in together,” Oikawa says, interlacing his fingers with Iwaizumi’s underneath the table.

Daichi blushes while Suga beams at him, slurring a little when he says, “I know. He just took _forever_ to ask me.” He teases Daichi and kisses him on the cheek.

Kuroo interjects with a smirk, “It’s about damn time.” Kenma gives him a stern glance, though Kuroo ignores it in favor of high-fiving Bokuto, who laughs and exclaims, “Seriously!”

Akaashi murmurs into his ear, probably telling him to be quiet, and Bokuto obliges, his whole body slouching in unhappiness. He immediately snaps back to himself when Akaashi whispers something else into his ear, blushing profusely and looking like he just won the lottery. Iwaizumi doesn’t even want to know what would get him that excited.

Daichi laughs and says to all of them, “Thanks for helping us move in, guys. We really appreciate it.” Suga nods next to him, smiling radiantly all the while.

“We were happy to help,” Akaashi says calmly with a soft smile while Bokuto hugs him to his side, nodding his head against Akaashi’s hair, making it look unkempt.

As the night winds on, the atmosphere slowly gets more intimate. Kuroo pulls Kenma into his lap after he falls asleep, holding him and playing with his hair while he talks quietly with Bokuto and Akaashi. Iwaizumi and Oikawa talk to Daichi and Suga, mainly about how they plan on telling their parents about their relationship now that they’ve moved in together. Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto and Akaashi leave shortly after, waving goodbye to all of them, except for Kenma, who Kuroo is now holding in his arms like a child.

When Daichi goes to the kitchen to top off their drinks, Suga turns to them with a gleam in his eyes and asks, “So, are you two going to move in together?”

Iwaizumi chokes on his breath, coughing while Oikawa blushes and says, flustered, “We only got together a little while ago.”

Suga waves his hand through the air nonchalantly, “Oh, whatever. You two have basically been boyfriends since middle school.”

Oikawa opens his mouth to answer when Daichi comes back in, already looking apologetic when he asks, “Suga, what did you say?”

Suga smiles and bats his eyes innocently, “Nothing.”

Daichi gives him a look of disbelief and asks Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi looks at him, realizing for the first time that Suga may not be a complete angel, and says, “Suga just asked if we were going to move in together."

Daichi just chuckles and says, “Well, you two have basically been together since middle school.”

Suga laughs and clutches his arm, saying, “That’s what I said!”

Daichi looks at him with a look of pure affection and kisses his mole beneath his eye. Suga beams and throws his arms around his neck, unbalancing him due to his tipsiness, sprawling him on top of Daichi on the floor. He begins to kiss at Daichi’s ear, not even caring that Iwaizumi and Oikawa are right next to them. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and elbows Oikawa, saying, “Okay, we’re leaving.”

Daichi gives a muffled, “Bye,” and a wave before he is quickly overwhelmed by Suga. They hurry out of the apartment but not before they hear Suga moan Daichi’s name. Iwaizumi slams the door shut behind him, his hand automatically intertwining with Oikawa’s as they leave the apartment complex. Oikawa smiles down at him, his smile sweet and maybe even a little shy.

They walk back to Oikawa’s apartment in silence, swinging their clasped hands between each other. When they get inside Oikawa’s kitchen and fall onto the couch, Oikawa snuggles up to him, laying his head on his shoulder. He hugs Iwaizumi’s arm to his chest and says quietly, self-consciousness seeping into his voice, “Would you want to live together, Hajime?”

Iwaizumi looks down at him and says with complete honesty, “I don’t know.”

Oikawa’s eyes widen slightly before he quickly looks down at their twined fingers and breathes out a small, “Oh.” Iwaizumi squeezes his hand and says, “I don’t know right now, Tooru, but I know that one day I will.”

Oikawa looks back up at him, hope gleaming in his eyes, “Really?”

Iwaizumi feels himself smile and says, “Yes. I know that I’m stuck with you for good now.”

Oikawa squawks indignantly and says, “Mean Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi chuckles and kisses his head, “I’m looking forward to it.”

Oikawa relaxes against him and murmurs with a blush coloring his cheeks, “Me, too.”


End file.
